Les 4 élues d'un seul monde
by lesteak06370
Summary: Avez-vous déjà révé que vous êtiez dans le monde des pokemon's ? Bien sur que oui. Se monde existe-il vraiment ? Bien sur que non. C'est ce que se disait Caroline, Marilyne, Céline et Naïs avant d'être transporter dans se monde merveilleux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

J'était dans la brume, tout était blanc autour de moi, je m'assis par terre toute essoufflée, apparemment j'avais  
couru des heures sans m'arrêter. Je regardais au loin cherchant des maisons, des arbres, quelque chose de vivant quand je vis une sphère couleur de glace, elle lévitait devant moi, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Après quelques minutes à rester devant moi elle s'en alla. Je la regardais partir quand j'entendis une voix.

??? : Naïs réveille toi, vitttttteeeeeeee, NAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS

Je reconnus tout de suite la petite et jolie voix de Marilyne. J'ouvris un oeil puis l'autre, j'étais couchée dans mon  
canapé. Marilyne était assise à coté de moi et me regardait en souriant. Je me souvenais maintenant que  
Marilyne et deux autres copines Céline et Caroline était venues dormir chez moi. Je lui répondis en regardant ma montre.

Moi : Mais Marilyne il n'est que trois heures du matin !

Je m'asseyais quand je vis que ma nitendo était allumée.

Céline : elle s'est allumée toute seule Naïs on te le jure!

On entendait la musique de départ de pokemon perle et diamant, mais à notre grand étonnement on ne vit pas la route 205 ni Floraville d'ailleurs, non on voyait une route et une ville inconnue.  
Nous étions vraiment quand tout d'un coup il y eût une lumière aveuglante, elle brillait de mille feux, au bout de quelques secondes abasourdies elle s'éteignit et l'on vit l'un des profs pokemon.  
Il était habillé avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires bien abîmées, on voyait qu'il avait de  
l'expérience car sa figure en disant long sur lui. Il avait le visage sombre, même pas un petit sourire, rien. Il n'y  
avait rien derrière lui juste un fond blanc et une valise marron posée à coté de ses jambes. Il avait aussi une  
pokeball jaune flash avec un petit éclair au milieu dans une de ses mains.

Professeur : Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur Sorbier l'un des 4 professeurs pokemon. Je suis ici pour vous emmener dans le monde des pokemon. Toutes les quatre.

Nous 4 : QUOI ?

Marilyne : Dans le monde des pokémon ?

Céline : Pourquoi nous quatre ? Pourquoi pas d'autres filles ?

Moi : Mais le monde des pokémon n'existe que dans les consoles pas dans la vraie vie ?

Caroline : Comment on peut y aller ? On ne peut pas entrer dans la DS on n'est trop grande ? C'est pratiquement impossible ?

Nous regardions l'image du professeur avec étonnement, c'était tellement incroyable.  
Mille questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais une seule en particulier dominait mon esprit, est-ce que mon mystérieux rêve avait un rapport avec ce qui venait de m'arriver ? Là était bien la question et pour l'instant  
apparemment personne ne pouvait me donner la réponse.

Professeur Sorbier : Ecoutez, je vous donnerai toutes les réponses que vous voulez quand nous serons arriver à mon laboratoire. Vous allez être aspirées dans un tunnel, surtout ne criez pas, ou sinon ça irait très mal pour  
vous, laissez vous glisser jusqu'à la sortie. Vous avez bien tout compris ?

Nous 4 : On croit

prof S : Alors c'est bon. A tout à l'heure les enfants

Céline : Je le déteste quand il nous traite d'enfant

Moi : Moi ça ne me .......

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma nitendo ds produisit une lumière blanchâtre et nous aspira toutes les quatre en même temps.  
J'atterris dans une sorte de toboggan gris métal où était inscrit des signes et des images bizarres. Je reconnu  
quelques pokemon légendaires comme Articodin, Palkia ou Suicune mais les inscriptions étaient, elles, illisibles. Je cherchais à les déchiffrer quand je commençai à glisser. C'était bien ma veine, déjà que j'étais à peine assez fine pour passer il fallait en plus que j'y glisse.  
Je continuais ma glissade jusqu'au moment où le tube se referma complètement et tout devint noir autour de moi. Tout d'un coup je fus projetée en l'air, je crus un moment que ma fin était bientôt proche mais à mon plus grand étonnement je me rendis vite compte que je volais.  
Puis je vis la sphère bleu glacé de mon rêve arriver vers moi, cette fois elle n'essaya pas de me parler, elle  
produisit un vent argenté qui m'arracha tous mes vêtements et m'en enfila d'autres, je n'eus pas le temps de  
regarder mes nouveaux habits q'une ombre terrifiante s'approchait de moi à une vitesse folle.  
La sphère se mit devant moi et se prit la chose de plein fouet, elle brilla alors de mille éclats et envoya un rayon  
de glace vers l'adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba dans le vide.  
Ma sauveuse s'en alla et je restais seule, pendue au dessus du vide.  
Un quart heure plus tard j'étais toujours là, plantée quand tout d'un coup je tombe, certaine que c'était la fin, je  
m'évanouis en pensant à ce qui allait m'arriver.  
En me réveillant, je me retrouvais encore dans ce mystérieux endroit tout blanc, sauf que cette fois je ne me  
sentais pas fatiguée, je décidais donc d'avancer dans la brume. Au bout d'au moins dix minutes, il commençait à y avoir de la glace et de la neige. Mais je ne ressentais pas le froid et marchais toujours à la même allure.  
Tout d'un coup je me retrouvais devant un immense lac à moitié gelé qui paraissait s'étendre à l'infini car on ne  
voyait pas l'autre bout de la rive. Je me baissais pour regarder l'eau quand la sphère bleue glacée vint me voir.  
Je voulu lui parler mais elle me devança.

Sphère : Bonjour Nais

Moi : Bonbonjour, mais qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Sphère : Je ne peux pas tout te révéler maintenant et puis de toute façon tu le découvriras toute seule. Tout ce

que je peux te dire pour l'instant c'est que je suis l'incarnation de la glace et que je suis là pour te protéger.

Moi : Aaaaaaaaah c'est pour ça que vous m'avez sauvez la vie tout à l'heure ?

Sphère : Oui c'est ça. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte à cette heure si.

Moi : Au faite qui était cette chose noire qui m'a foncé dessus ?

Sphère : Je ne te dirais pas qui c'est mais tu vois, avant, elle était gentille et ne tuait que ce qui le méritait. A  
présent, elle n'est plus du bon coté. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ce n'est pas sa faute elle est contrôlée par une présence malfaisante. Ecoute je dois m'en aller, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Au revoir Naïs.

Moi : Attend j'ai encore des questions à te poser.

Malheureusement la sphère ne se retourna pas et je la vis disparaître dans ce magnifique et mystérieux manteau blanc. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais seul, je commençais à en avoir part dessus la tête.

Moi : Aller c'est reparti, combien de temps devrais-je encore attendre cette fois-ci!

Me retrouvant une nouvelle fois toute seule, je décidais donc de faire le tour du lac. Je commençais donc ma  
marche en solo. Au bout d'au moins une bonne demie heure, je m'assis pour me reposer. Je tournais la tête vers le lac, en admiration devant une telle beauté. Magnifique c'était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un lac aussi beau et aussi resplendissant de toute ma vie. Je l'examina un peux plus et vis qu'il y avait une tâche blanche au milieu de celui-ci. Je me rendit vite compte quelle grossissait de plus en plus. Quand elle remplit la moitié du lac, une lumière bleue glacée venue du ciel vint la remplir. Tout à coup il y eut un flash et je fus aspirée par cette mystérieuse lumière qui m'emmena au fond de l'eau. Je m'évanouie en désespérant et en me disant que cette fois c'était vraiment la fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

En me réveillant une nouvelle fois, j'étais toujours à l'intérieur de cette lumière. Je regardais les fonds marins  
défilaient devant moi quand tout à coup un énorme animal me passa devant .Heureusement la lumière me  
protégea et m'empêcha de me recevoir l'animal en pleine face. Une fois qu'il se fut arrêté à quelques mètres de là je remarquais, à mon plus grand étonnement, que l'animal était en faite un énorme serpang shiny. Mais que faisait ce pokemon ici. Je savais que j'allais être transportée dans le monde des pokemon mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. Soudain le pokemon eau recommença à me foncer dessus. Ce qui, d'après moi, déplus fortement à ma lumière protectrice qui me téléporta dans une sorte de plate forme.  
Les nuages remplissaient l'espace autour de moi, quand une rafale de vent vint les chasser et je pus voir enfin ce qui m'entourait. La plate forme était, en faite, le haut d'une immense montagne enneigée, il y avait, au centre, un autel fait entièrement de glace. Ce qui me surprit le plus était l'objet au dessus de l'autel. Je m'approchais de celui-ci et vis que le mystérieux objet était un magnifique collier bleu clair où était attachée une très jolie étoile bleue glacée en relief. Cette étoile était magnifique et j'admirais la façon dont elle flottait dans l'air de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Après avoir longtemps regardé l'étoile, je relevai mes yeux et vis à quelques mètres la chose la plus belle et la plus mystérieuse de toute ma vie entière. Une statue du merveilleux pokemon légendaire que j'admirais depuis des années, Articodin le pokemon de type glace. Celui-ci était si bien représenté, il avait les ailes déployaient gracieusement, son bec était relevé et fixait, d'après moi, l'autel. Il était sur une pierre de glace taillée en cube, IL y avait une inscription dessus, quelques lettres étaient effacées mais j'arrivais quand même à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit :

Moi (en lisant) : Seul l'élue de la glace pourra venir en ce lieu car lui seul peut toucher et prendre l'étoile glaciale. Lui seul pourra délivrer le légendaire de glace de la puissance maléfique. Lui seul aura le pouvoir et la force d'affronter la puissance psychique qui engloutie la terre des pokemon. Lui seul pourra et saura se servir de l'immense pouvoir de l'étoile. Il sera aidé du légendaire, de l'étoile, de son ami des ténèbres et de la lumière  
protectrice. Aidé du légendaire du feu et du légendaire de la foudre il pourra délivrer notre monde.

Alors là j'en croyais pas mes yeux "l'élue de la glace" c'était donc moi. Donc si j'ai bien compris je suis la seule à pouvoir toucher l'étoile de l'autel et je suppose que le légendaire de la glace ces Articodin et que je dois le  
délivrer de cette statue de glace. Bon d'accord, jusque là je crois que j'ai compris après il y a écrit que l'étoile  
renferme un immense pouvoir que seul moi peut délivrer et contrôler, que je serais aidé d'Articodin, de l'étoile, de mon ami des ténèbres..., mais c'est qui ? et puis la lumière protectrice ça j'avais bien compris qu'elle devait me protéger et je l'a remercie de tout mon coeur de m'avoir sauvée parce qu'au sinon je sais pas si je serais en vie à cette heure ci, brrr rien que dit penser ça me fait froid dans le dos, si je la revoie la première chose que je lui dirais c'est merci. Mais là je m'éloigne du sujet, après il dit que "le légendaire du feu et le légendaire de la foudre" m'aiderons, le feu ça doit être Sulfura et la foudre ça doit être Elector, logique puisque la glace c'est Articodin.  
Maintenant il faut que je trouve la réponse à deux questions :

- Qu'est ce que c'est "la puissance psychique" ?  
- Qui est "l'ami des ténèbres" ?

Moi : Eh bien si je dois battre cette puissance, je le ferais. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais.... comment je vais sortir d'ici moi ?

Apparament il suffisait de demander, ma fidèle lumière protectrice arriva. Je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer dans  
celle-ci, ce que je fis immédiatement en lui disant merci pour tout ce quelle avait fait pour moi. Une fois rentrée un flash m'ébloui et je fermai mes fragiles petits yeux car la lumière était trop forte.  
Quand je l'ai rouvris, j'était couché dans un lit et des draps bleu clair me recouvraient le corps. La pièce où je me trouver était grande. Il y avait quatre lits avec les même draps que les mien, quatre tables de chevets avec deux tiroirs chacun et une fenêtre qui menait à un magnifique jardin rempli de fleurs. Au pied de ma table, se trouver des chaussures rouge et noir et des chaussettes noires, dans le premier tiroir, je trouvais un bandana noir et bleu et un sac bleu clair. Je me mis ces "accessoires", et m'avançais vers la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voie. Caroline était en train de jouer avec un...un Caninos, c'était impossible. Ce fut la seconde où je me rendis compte que j'étais belle et bien dans le monde des pokemon.  
Tout d'un coup, je me demandais pourquoi nous quatre ? Pourquoi pas d'autres filles ?  
Pour Caroline, je pouvais comprendre, cette fille connaissait tout sur les pokemon, dans les moindres détails. Elle me disait toujours qu'un jour on irait là bas et elle avait vu juste.  
Pour Céline, elle rêvait toutes les nuits quelle était une grande coordinatrice et nous racontait tout le temps ses  
exploits.  
Et pour Marilyne, c'était très simple elle considérait son poney comme un ponyta, ce qui avait le don de beaucoup m'amuser.  
Mais moi, qu'es ce que j'avais de si extraordinaire, juste parce que j'étais leur amie où avais-je vraiment quelque chose de spécial ?  
Un bruit me tira de mes rêveries, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et une dame d'environ trente ans entra dans la chambre.

Dame : Eh bien je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée, je m'appelle Isabelle et toi ?

Elle avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus magnifiques, une robe rouge lui arrivait au genou et elle portait de jolies ballerines rouge éclatant.

Moi : Je...je m'appelle Nais.

Isabelle : Très jolie nom. Si tu à faim, j'ai acheté des croissants tout chaud de ce matin.

Pendant qu'elle parlait un petit pokemon s'était glissé entre ses jambes. C'était un joli petit évoli.  
J'approuvai de la tête et elle me conduisit dans un salon où se trouvaient mes deux autres copines. Marilyne  
mangeait un croissant et Céline buvait un chocolat chaud. Elles étaient assises sur un canapé rouge où Isabelle m'invita à m'asseoir. Après une heure à avoir mangé avec appétit, Isabelle nous mena dehors où je revois le magnifique jardin, Caroline nous rejoint accompagnée du petit Caninos qui s'assit à coter d'elle.

Isabelle : Les enfants, je vous ai préparé vos sacs avec des sandwichs à l'intérieur. Nous allons aller au  
laboratoire du professeur Sorbier pour qu'il vous donne votre premier pokemon.

Marilyne : Youpi je vais avoir mon premier pokemon !

Nous partîmes donc accompagnés d'Isabelle et du Caninos qui ne quittait pas Caroline d'une semelle. Nous  
marchâmes aux moins 10 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment blanc, Isabelle nous invita à entrer et je me retrouvai dans une grande pièce très désordonnée (et je n'exagère pas quand je dis ça) où régnait une table avec quatre pokeballs et quatre pokedex. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait le professeur pokemon. Il nous invita à venir et nous dit :

Professeur : Rebonjour les filles , je vais vous donner votre premier pokemon donc choisissez le bien, vous aurez le choix entre Tiplouf..

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps d'énumérer les autres pokemon que Marilyne se jeta sur la pokeball de Tiplouf.

Professeur : Bon d'accord, il reste arakdo, Carapuce et pichu.

Caroline choisit Carapuce, Céline prit arakdo et moi je dus prendre pichu. J'allais prendre sa pokeball quand le petit pokemon électrique en sorti. Il me regarda, me fit un sourire et sauta dans mes bras, je lui fis un calin et le rentrai dans sa pokeball. Le prof. nous donna nos pokedex et nos pokeballs.

Professeur : Etes-vous prêtes à commencer l'aventure les filles ?

Caroline, Céline, Marilyne&moi : Oui on est prête^^

Isabelle : Alors bonne chance les filles !

Nous sortions du labo quand le petit Caninos sauta dans les bras de Caroline et s'y blottit confortablement.  
Ma copine sourit et entra son nouveau pokemon dans sa pokeball.

Isabelle : Je suis sûr que tu prendras soin de Caninos.

Caroline : Bien sûr

Nous dîmes au revoir à Isabelle et au professeur et partîmes vers la forêt d'Argent


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Nous venions à peine de partir, que déjà Caroline voulait faire un mach pour voir ses compétences de nouvelle  
dresseuse. Justement 2 garçons surgirent devant nous et nous montrèrent du doigt Caroline et moi.

2 dresseurs : Vous, la petite et la blonde, nous vous défions.

Caroline : LA BLONDE ? TU VAS VOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA BLONDE. CARAPUCE GO !

Moi : LA PETITE ? ALLEZ CARO AVEC MOI ! PICHU GO !

2 dresseurs : Vous allez mordre la poussière les gamines. AZURILL ET RAMOLOSS GO !

"les gamines" c'était le mot de trop pour Caroline qui ordonna à son Carapuce d'utiliser charge sur azurill qui se  
le prit en pleine poire. Le petit pokemon eau se releva avec quelques blessures. Azurill utilisa mimi-queue ce qui attendrit Carapuce. Il ne vit donc pas l'attaque bâillement de ramoloss. Le pauvre pokemon de Caroline s'endormit et je me retrouvais toute seule avec mon pichu.

Moi : pichu attaque cage éclair sur azurill vite !

Azurill se retrouva paralysé et ne bougea plus. Ramoloss réutilisa bâillement mais mon pichu réussit à l'éviter. Il  
utilisa éclair et mit ko ramoloss.

Caroline : OUAI ON A GAGNE !

Je tournais la tête et vis azurill allongé part terre, ko. Carapuce avait du se réveiller et achever le petit pokemon.  
Caroline sautait de joie et les deux autres dresseurs avaient une tête que je ne pouvais décrire. Ils nous donnèrent 50 pokédollars à chacune, rentrèrent leur pokemon dans leur pokeball respective (non sans blague XD), et partirent en courant.

Céline : Bravo les filles vous avez été super. Très beau combat.

Moi : Merci beaucoup. Mais tu exagères un peux je trouve.

Marilyne : Elle n'exagère pas du tout, vous avez été formidable.

Marilyne m'avait dit sa avec un air plus que convaincant. Tout à coup une question me traversa l'esprit.

Moi : Marilyne qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ton Tiplouf et tous les autres pokemon que tu vas attraper ?

Marilyne : Je veux devenir la plus grande éleveuse de pokemon eau !

Céline : Ca te correspond très bien et je sais ce que je dis. Au faite il nous reste combien de temps à rester dans cette forêt ? Et quelle est la prochaine ville ?

Je cherchai dans mon sac et y trouvai une carte.

Moi : Il nous reste encore deux jours et la prochaine ville est ....... ROCALIA mais c'est trop pourri comme nom !

Céline, Caroline&Marilyne : Entièrement d'accord avec toi Nanou.

Moi : MAIS il y a une ARENE. C'est génial Caro on va pouvoir affronter le premier champion d'arène ^^.

Caroline : OUAIIIIIII !!! Vite il faut y aller !

A peine eût-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle partit en courant, droit devant.

Céline : Mais attend nous !

Mais Caroline ne répondait pas et continuait à courir, bientôt nous la vîmes disparaître derrière un arbre. Au bout de vingt minutes de course nous là retrouvions couchée par terre avec un garçon allongé à coté d'elle. Ils avaient du se rentrer dedans. Marilyne et Céline allèrent voir notre amie et moi l'inconnu. Il avait une chemise blanche écarlate, un jean bleu foncé et des chaussures noires en cuir. Il avait des yeux bleu qui aurait fait craquer Caroline, telle que je la connaissais et des cheveux blond qui là, la ferait tomber part terre. Je l'amenai contre un arbre et regardai se que faisait mes copines. Caroline venait de se réveiller et était, elle aussi, contre un arbre.

Moi : Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Caroline : Oui oui ça va bien merci. Mais que c'est-il passé?

Céline : Tu es rentrée dans un garçon il y a 5 minutes. Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Caroline : D'accord

Moi : Bon c'est pas que je meure de faim mais est-ce qu'on pourrait manger ?

Marilyne : OUI ENFIN UNE PERSONNE QUI Y A PENSER !

Caroline : Alors qui va préparer à manger ?

Céline,Marilyne&Moi : Caroline s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Caroline : Bon, ok, d'accord j'y vais

Elle partit se mettre devant un rocher et commença à faire les sandwichs. Pendant se temps Céline et Marilyne  
s'occupaient de nos pokemon et moi j'allais faire un petit tour. Cette foret était si jolie, plein de pokemon  
gambadaient un peu partout. Je marchai jusqu'à une clairière où je vis une fille d'environs 10 ans s'entraîner avec un évoli et un tarsal. Elle portait un t-shirt vert et jaune avec un capuchon et des manches rouge, une jupe bleue et un petit sac rose avec une petite peluche pingouin accrochée. Je voulais aller à sa rencontre mais je sentie une chose mon rentrer dans les jambes. Je me retournai et vit un reptincel assommé à mes pied. Je relevai la tête et vit le garçon qui était assommé tout à l'heure.

Moi : Bonjour, je m'appelle Nais et j'ai 13 ans, et toi ?

??? : Je m'appelle Jeremy et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis vraiment désolé que mon reptincel te soit rentré dedans, il échappe des fois à mon contrôle. Au fait tu ne serais pas l'amie de Caroline par hasard ?

Moi : Oui c'est moi ^^

Jeremy : C'est génial parce qu'elle te cherchait pour manger.

Moi : Alors allons y vite

Nous courrions jusqu'à voir mes amies en train de manger. Je pris mon sandwich et commençai à le manger avec envie, pendant ce temps Jeremy alla repérer le chemin à prendre. 15 minutes plus tard nous étions toutes en train de nous reposer quand le reptincel de notre ami arriva en criant son nom. Etant la seule réveillée, je suivis le pokemon jusqu'à voir Jérémy et deux individus habillés en violets avec un énorme P gravé sur leur haut. Mon ami était en mauvaise posture, il avait sorti son otaria et les deux autre 2 nosferaptis, ce n'était pas un  
combat équitable. Je sortis de ma cachette et envoya mon pichu.

???1 : Pff nous allons vous battre beaucoup trop facilement

Jeremy : Merci d'être arrivée aussi vite ^^

Moi : De rien ^_^

???1&2 : Nosferaptis attaque dard venin

Jeremy : Otaria pistolet à eau vite !

Moi : Pichu attaque éclair !

L'attaque de mon pokemon toucha sa cible et eut de grandes conséquences. Les deux pokemon adverses avait subi beaucoup de dégâts mais mon pokemon était maintenant ko. L'attaque eau les avait achevé quelques secondes après.

???1 : GRRRR nous nous vengerons

Ils partirent en courant et nous, nous rentrâmes au camp, contant de nous en être sorti. Arrivés, les filles préparées les affaires pour partir. Enfin prêts nous partîmes en silence, Jérémy nous accompagnerait quelques temps dans notre voyage. Nous marchions sans que personne ne parle.  
Au bout d'une longue heure de marche, nous arrivâmes à un lac, d'après Caroline il s'agissait du lac Espoir, là où, selon une légende, le légendaire Suicune y passerait ces vacances pendant une semaine sur toute l'année.

Marilyne : Ce lac est magnifique, je comprends que Suicune vienne ici. Jérémy, les filles je vais me promener  
avec Tiplouf et peut- être attraper des pokemon eau, il doit en avoir beaucoup dans le coin.

Céline : Ne t'éloigne pas trop Marilou

Marilyne : Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas loin

Marilyne partit donc en promenade avec Tiplouf, tous les deux avec le sourire. On avait tous les quatre confiance en son pokemon mais avec les deux méchants que nous avions affronté tout à l'heure, avec Jérémy je  
ne voulais pas qui lui arrive des ennuis.

Caroline : Je propose que l'on reste là jusqu'à demain, le temps de nous reposer, de connaître un peux mieux  
nos pokemon et de réfléchir à ce qui nous arrive.

Moi : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais. Euh. Jérémy est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seules 10 minutes s'il te plait ?

Jérémy : Ok je vais m'entraîner un peu plus loin.

Après que Jérémy soit parti, nous parlions de ce qui nous était arrivé. Caroline avait été attaquée par un raichu  
shiny et Céline par un maganons shiny, elle aussi avait atterri sur une montagne, l'une avec des éclairs et l'autre  
avec des flammes. Nous nous demandions aussi comment on allait retourner dans notre monde mais on en conclut vite que l'on demanderait au professeur Sorbier le jour venu. Mais la question que toutes les trois nous posions était "Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté dans notre monde ou continuait- il normalement ?". Si le temps continuait de s'écouler alors nos parents devaient être en larmes.  
Nous discutions pendant au moins 5 minutes et puis nous concluions que nous allions continuer à explorer cette nouvelle région et voir ce que le destin nous réserverait.

Caroline : Bon, moi je vais chercher Jérémy, je sais qu'il a 17 ans mais on sais jamais avec les garçons.

Céline : T'a raison Caro vaudrait mieux que tu ailles le chercher, on sais jamais ^^''

Caroline partit donc chercher Jérémy, Céline et moi en attendant sortions nos pokemon de leur pokeball (non,  
sans blague --" ). L'araignée d'eau partit patiner au bord du lac avec sa dresseuse et ma pichu sauta dans mes  
bras, s'y blottie et me fit un petit sourire tout mignon. Une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais tellement heureuse de tenir ma pichu dans mes bras, selle si, en me voyant, se leva et me l'enleva avec sa petite langue. C'était  
vraiment trop chou, je lui fit un câlin et la posa à terre.

Moi : Aller Pichu, il faut s'entraîner pour le premier badge que l'on va gagner toutes les deux.

Pichu : Piiiiii ^^

Moi : Pour commencer tu va me faire l'attaque "charme"

Pichu acquiesça de la tête et cinq coeurs rose sortir de ses jolies oreilles.

Moi : C'est bien Pichu, maintenant essaye de m'en faire un peux plus s'il te plait, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait  
assez pour atteindre l'adversaire. Vise le buisson là-bas !

Je lui dis la dernière phrase en montrant le buisson qu'il y avait juste à coté de nous. Ma Pichu aquiessa une  
deuxième fois et lança je ne sais combien de coeurs, tellement ils y en avaient. La seconde qui suivit, le buisson bouga et un osselait en sortit. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, il leva son os mais n'eut pas le temps de le lançer qu'une attaque ecume vint le percuter de plein fouet. Je me tourna et vit Céline et son pokemon en position d'attaque.

Céline : Laisse moi faire Naïs, pichu n'y arrivera pas toute seule. Arakdo attaque ecume encore une fois !

L'osselait s'était à peine relevait qu'il fut projetter contre le buisson d'où il était sortit, il s'écroula, quelques  
secondes plus tard, K.O.

Céline : Ouaiiii, POKEBALL GO !

La pokeball bouga puis fit un clic final. Céline avait attrapé son premier pokemon.

Céline : Géniaaaaaaaaaal, j'ai attrapé un osselait.

Moi : Bravo Céline! Bravo Arakdo tu as bien combattu!

Arakdo : Araaaaaaaa O//////////O

Céline : OOOh mon arakdo rougi je crois qu'il a apprécié ton compliment Naïs ^^.

Moi : Je le crois aussi ^^.

??? : Les fiiiiiiiilles

Céline : Ah il y a Marilyne qui revient.

La petite fille arrivait en courant avec son tiplouf, elle avait l'air toute exitée.

Moi : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Marilyne ?

Marilyne : Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, venaient.

Elle nous ammena près du lac et je vis que sa surface était argenté, c'était très jolie, je comprenais maintenant  
d'où venait le nom de cette forêt. Marilyne sortit une pokeball de sa poche et la lança dans l'eau.

Marilyne : Je vais vous montrait mon nouveau pokemon. Tiplouf et elle sont déjà très amis ^^.

Le contacte entre l'eau et la pokeball fit apparaître une lueure rouge qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un poisson, puis les couleurs apparurent, le pokemon était marron avec quelques nuances jaune.

Céline : J'y croit pas t'a capturé un barpau ? Mais comment tu as fait ce pokemon est hyper rare.

Marilyne : Je sais pas, je me promenais le long de la rive, quand tiplouf c'est arreté et a commençé a envoyé des bulles d'eau dans le lac, au début j'avais pas compris pourquoi mais après j'ai vu sortir de l'eau, barpau avec une petite bosse sur la tête. Tiplouf me montrer une de mes pokeballs vides puis ensuite le pokemon, je compris finalment qu'il voulait que je le capture. Je le captura donc sans problème et après j'ai accouru pour vous le montrer. Voilà.

Moi : Vous en avez de la chance toutes les trois avec Caroline, vous avez déjà 2 pokemon moi je n'ai que ma pichu si sa continu comme sa le badge de Rocalia va me passer sous le nez.

Marilyne : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir ton deuxième pokemon et peut-être même que tu en aura un  
troisième, il faut juste un peu de temps. En tout cas, j'ai âtes de voir ma barpau évolué en milobelus.

Après m'avoir réconforter, nous installions les tentes pour la nuit. La miène était bleue, celle de Céline rouge,  
celle de Caroline jaune et celle de Marilyne rose. Caroline et Jérémy rentrèrent une heure plus tard en se disputant, allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas Caroline eut le dernier mot, se diriga vers sa tente et lui dit que c'était lui qui devrait preparer le repas pour se soir. Céline et moi étions morte de rire, on reconaissait bien notre amie.

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, nous mangâmes le délicieux repas de Jérémy et allions nous coucher dans nos tentes réspective. Je sortis mon pokemon et commença à lui parler.

Moi : Pichu je m'inquiete beaucoup et si je n'arrivais pas à attraper d'autres pokemon ?

Pichu : Piiiiii pichu

Moi : D'après se que j'ai compris tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiete. Tu as peut-etre raison.

Sur mes mots je m'endormis avec ma pichu contre moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je fus réveillé par un énorme cri venant de l'extérieur, je sortis de mon sac de couchage et vis que ma pichu était colée à moi, terrorisé. Je m'avançai pour ouvrir la tente mais mon pokemon se mit devant moi et me fit, non de la tête. Je la prit dans mes bras et la rassura, malheureusement une ombre énorme passa devant la tente, ma pichu commença à pleurer comme une madeleine (la journée commence bien --'')

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas Pichu, je suis là.

J'ouvris la fermeture éclair de la tente, sortis et vis Céline, arakdo, Caroline et caninos se battrent contre un florizarre assez imposant. Près du lac, un autre affrontement avez lieu, deux filles faisaient face à deux herbizarre's. Celle de gauche était la fille que j'avais vu dans la clairière, elle avait sorti sa tarsal qui enchaînait les attaques "choc mental" et sa évoli qui, elle, enchaînait les "vive attaque". La fille de droite était plutôt garçon manqué, celle-ci portait un haut à manches courtes, un peu décolleté, avec des motifs militaires, un pantalon baggy bien assortit avec ses bottes, un bandana était enroulé autour de son coup et de jolies bracelets en cuirs ornaient ses poignets. Un "M" en grosse lettre et "allaury" en minuscule étaient tissé sur son sac noir, posé par terre. Elle utilisait un poussifeu et un nosferaptis, c'est deux là faisaient la paire, leurs attaques "flammèche" et " vampirisme" étaient parfaitement coordonnés.

Moi : La jeune fille et "Mallaury" ont l'air de bien se débrouiller, on va plutôt aller aider nos....

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon pokemon alla se réfugier dans les jambes de Marilyne qui était assise devant sa tente. Elle tenait un bulbizarre dans ses bras et une évoli était couché à sa droite avec accroché à son oreille gauche un foulard rose.  
Pichu commençait à faire connaissance avec les deux autres pokemon qui avait l'air très gentils.

Moi : Merci Pichu, je me bat avec qui maintenant ? Il faut que l'on aille aider nos amies où cas ou tu l'aurai pas remarquer.

Ma pichu ne voulait vraiment pas se battre. Si elle n'aimait pas sa, comment allais-je faire pour les matchs dans les arènes ? Ou même les matchs normaux. Elle s'était peut-être battu tout à l'heure parce qu'elle avait envie d'essayer mais si elle avait maintenant sa propre oppinion et que les matchs ne l'interessait pas, je ne savais pas se que je pouvais faire avec elle. Pendant que je me l'amentais, le bulbizarre venait vers moi et me regardais avec un sourire. Il m'attrapa le lacet de ma chaussure et le tira en direction du combat.

Moi : Tu veux combattre à mes cotée ?

Il aquièssa de la tête, lacha mon lacet et commença à partir. J'avais un point commun avec se Bulbizarre, on aimait tous les deux se battrent. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas il fit sortir une de ses lianes, m'attrapa le bras et me tira, mais c'est qu'il avait de la force se pokemon XD. Arriver je vis Céline qui avait maintenant son osselait, celui-ci tenait à peine debout. Arakdo était surement ko, malheureusement le type sol est faible contre le type plante. De son coté Caroline s'en sortait à merveille,toujours avec son Caninos, celui-ci enchainait les attaques "flammeche" et esquiver celles de son adversaire. Le Florizarre s'acharnait contre l'osselait qui esquivait t'en bien que mal les "tranche-herbe" et les "fouet-lianes", finalement il se prit une attaque "charge" qui le mit hors combat. Je prit la relève et ordonna à "mon" pokemon d'utilisait "charge" sur une des jambes, il atteint sa cible, le Florizarre perdit l'équilibre et s'étala par terre. Caninos en profita pour attaquer avec une attaque feu bien placer qui fit beaucoup de dégats.  
Les deux filles avaient fait fuire leurs adversaires et venaient nous aider. Après une bonne demi-heure passer, ils ne nous restaient plus que Bulbizarre, Caninos, poussifeu et tarsal, malgré que nous ayons 4 pokemon le Florizarre tenait bon. Finalement pendant cinq bonnes minutes personne n'attaqua mais sela ne dura pas longtemps car le pokemon plante sortit ses lianes et attrapa tous nos pokemon's.

Moi : Mince, comment on va faire Caroline ? Toi qui trouve toujours un moyen de nous sortir des situations comme selle là.

Caroline : Laisse moi réfléchir....

Mallaury : J'ai peut-être une idée maiiiis.... Il nous faudrait un pokemon glace.

Moi : Un pokemon glace ? Mais personne en a.

??? : Et mon otaria, il compte pour du beure ? è_é

Caroline : Oh non pas lui. Jérémy, tu étais obligé de te ramener ? On a déjà un problème, tu n'avais pas besoin de te rajouter.

Moi : Et toi Caroline, tu étais sensé le surveiller. è__é

Caroline : Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié XD.

Mallaury : On peut revenir au sujet principal ? Parce que où cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer nos pokemon's sont toujours en train de se débattre pour se sortir de là. Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as un otaria  
Jérémy ?

Jérémy : Heeeu........Oui mais comment tu connais mon nom ?

Caroline : Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte, c'est pas possible --''

Jérémy : Et pourquoi ma chère ?

Caroline : Parce que tout à l'heure je t'ais appellé par ton prénom et Mallaury était juste à coté, mon cher.

Jérémy : Hum...........Oui, bon qu'es-ce que tu veux faire avec mon otaria Mallaury ?

Mallaury : Eh bien j'aimerai que otaria gèle les lianes de florizarre avec son "laser-glace".

Jérémy : Mais c'est que tu n'es pas bête finalement.

Mallaury : Qu'es-ce que tu inssinus là ? è_é

Jérémy : Mais rien du tout, voyons ^^''

Mallaury : Mais oui c'est sela, pfffff tu est vraiment désespérant --''. Alors tu veux bien nous préttez ton Otaria, OUI OU NON.

Jérémy : Oui je veux bien mais je ne pense pas que se soit suffisant. Une attaque glace est efficace contre un type plante, c'est vrai mais mon Otaria n'est pas un pokemon super expérimenter et se n'est pas non plus une évolution comme Florizarre. Il faudrait qu' un autre pokemon de type vol, psy.................ou FEU, voilà la solution il faudrait que Reptincel et le petit Salamèche Shiny utilisent "Flammeche" en même tant et sa serait peut-être assez efficace pour cramer les lianes.

Caroline,Mallaury&Moi : O_o

Jérémy : Quoi ?

Caroline : C'est pas vrai. O_o

Moi : Incroyable. O_o

Mallaury : Impossible. O_o

Jérémy : Mais quoi ? è_é

Caroline,Mallaury&Moi : IL A REFLECHI XD

Jérémy : --""" Ok, alors vous êtes daccord ?

Mallaury : Oui, c'est bon va cherché tes pokemon's XD Naïs tu peux t'occuper de Salamèche s'il te plait ?

Moi : Avec plaisir ^^.

Je me dirigeais donc vers Marilyne qui jouait avec Tiplouf et l'Evolie au foulard rose. Mais à mon plus grand éttonement, le petit Salamèche Shiny n'était pas avec eux, mon amie m'indiqua le combat qui se tenait à au moins dix mètre de nous et je vis la Salamandre essayait de bruler les lianes qui retenait prissonier le Bulbizarre. Jérémy arriva, à se moment là, avec son Reptincel à coté de lui et son Otaria dans ses bras.

Jérémy : On commence part Bulbizarre apparemment ? Tu aurais put m'attendre ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas donné d'ordre à Salamèche, il est aller tout seul sauver son ami.

Jérémy : Ah. Bon alors Otaria va utiliser laser-glace et les attaques "Flammeche's" crameront le reste des lianes qui auront resister, ok ?

Moi : J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es trouver sa tout seul. XD

Jérémy : Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs.

Moi : Daccord, c'est bon j'arrete.

Nous nous approchions donc de Bulbizarre et de Salamèche qui fit un sourire en me voyant. L'otaria commença, comme prévu, avec son attaque et Reptincel suivit. Salamèche comprit vite qu'il devait faire la même chose et recommença à cramer les lianes. Celles-ci furent couper en même pas une minute, laissant la liberté au petit pokemon plante. Bulbizarre remercia son ami avec un sourire, le pokemon feu lui fit un clin d'oeuil qui voulait surement dire "De rien, entres amis, c'est normal". Je rattrapa Jérémy qui avait déjà prit de l'avance et avait presque fini de liberer le Caninos de Caroline. Salamèche n'eut, finalement, qu'à faire jaillir quelques flammes pour en finir. Les deux autres pokemon's furent un peu plus difficile à liberer car il était plus près du Florizarre.  
Esquivant de temps en temps les lianes que leurs envoyer le pokemon plante, Salamèche et Reptincel s'éclataient à lançer des "Flammèche's" sur la tête de leur adversaire. Caroline, Céline, Marilyne, Mallaury et sa copine qui s'appelait Sakura, nous avait rejoint et nous rigolions des deux pokemon's feux qui faisaient fuire, petit à petit le Florizarre. Vingts minutes plus tard Reptincel et Salamèche combinairent leurs attaques "Flammeche" et firent fuire définitivement l'énorme pokemon.  
Nous rentrions tous nos pokemon's dans leurs pokeball's et commençions à ranger les tentes et nos affaires. Je rangeais les miennes quand ma Pichunette me piqua deux de mes pokeball's et sortit dehors.

Moi : PICHU, RENDS-MOI SA !

Je me retourna et vis mon pokemon electrique posait les objets devant Bulbizarre et Salameche. Les deux amis hochairent la tête en même tant et appuyèrent sur le bouton de la pokeball devant eux. Elles bougèrent quelques instant et firent un clic final ensembles. Je mis un moment à comprendre que je venais d'avoir mes deux pokemon's préférers. Je rammassa les deux pokeballs et les mis à ma ceinture. Je fini de ranger et rejoignis mes amis qui m'attendaient pour partir. J'annonça aux autres la merveilleuse nouvelles et nous pument faire le bout de chemin qui nous rester à faire avec le sourire, enfin presque car Caroline, Mallaury et Moi continuâmes à enbeter Jérémy pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Mais n'oublions pas la petite évolie au foulard rose ^^ qui déssida de nous accompagnait dans notre voyage qui ne fait que commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Marilyne : Céline ?

Céline : Quoi ?

Marilyne : C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Céline : Je ne sais pas Marilychou. Demande à Naïs c'est elle qui a la carte.

Moi : On devrait arriver dans environ un quart d'heure. Il faut juste suivre le chemin.

Marilyne : Ok.

Ca faisait maintenant une bonne heure que nous marchions presque en silence. Céline marchait devant avec son Arakdo sur l'épaule droite, celui-ci à moitié endormi, Sakura parlait à Marilyne d'une ville magnifique qui se trouvait sur une ile près de Rocalia et Mallaury et moi avions arréter d'embéter le seul garçon du groupe. Ne sachant quoi faire, je réfléchissais à la stratégie que j'allais adopter pour battre le champion d'arène.  
Ma Pichunette ne voulait, apparemment, pas combattre et resterait donc dans les gradins. Mon Salamèche Shiny participerait obligatoirement, il y avait de la puissance dans ses attaques, c'était incroyable. Mon Bulbi lui aimait combattre avec son ami, si je faisais un combat en duo, ils formeraient une bonne équipe tous les deux. Après il fallait savoir combien de pokemon avait le champion, si il en avait trois, j'aurais un énorme problème, part contre si il en avait deux, j'avais une chance de le battre. Pour, comment attaquer ? Je verrais sur place. Ma stratéegie était vite faite, mais je ne pensais pas que celle de Caroline le soit aussi.  
Je me retournai et vis à quelques mètres de moi, Jérémy et Caroline en train de rigoler ensemble. Il avait passer un bras derrière elle et avait posé sa main sur son é que Caro' était morte de rire, Jérémy la regardait avec un sourire, comment dire, gentil, non........... amoureux, voilà c'était ça, comme si il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour mon amie. Et elle ? Es-ce qu' elle aussi, éprouvait quelque chose pour le blond ? Je n'en savais rien mais la réponse m'interessait. Je demanderai à Caroline quand on serait seules toutes les deux.  
Ne voulant pas déranger les deux "amis", je m'appochai de l'Evolie qui marchait à coté de moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à la caresser. Le petit foulard rose qu'elle avait à l'oreille lui allait à merveille, je l'admirais quand je vis un mot écrit dans un des coins.

- "Miko"

Je me demandais ce que sela signifiait, je pononçai celui-ci à voix haute et la boule de poil marron et blanche tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant. Je compris que notre amie pokemon s'appellait donc "Miko", un très joli nom pour une si belle Evoli. J'examinai mieux Miko, ses petits yeux bleus brillaient grace aux quelques rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à pénétrer à travers les branches et les feuilles au dessus de nous, sa fourrure était douce comme une peluche que l'on voudrait serrer fort contre soi, ses oreilles étaient posées contre son dos et frémissaient à chaque fois que je lui chatouillais le bout blanc, ses petites pattes étaient, elles, posées sur mes bras et ses coussinets étaient doux comme du velour, enfin sa queue battait doucement l'air autour de nous.  
Une voix que je connaissais bien me tira de ma contemplation.

Céline : LES FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLES, nous sommes arrivés à Rocalia ^^

Caroline : Ouai, enfin c'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de marcher.

Jérémy : Céline tu sais quoi ?

Céline *commence à courir* : Non, mais je sens que j'ai interré à courir. XD

Jérémy *en train de poursuivre Céline* : Reviens iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jérémy commença donc à courir après mon amie qui se dirigeait vers la ville. Je proposais aux autres de les poursuivre tandis qu'ils iraient réserver des chambres au centre pokemon. Ils aquiéscèrent et partirent vers l'endroit convenu.  
Au bout de 10 minutes à marcher un peu partout dans Rocalia, je vis, à environ 5 mètres devant moi, un immense batiment fait uniquement de rocher (à part la porte qui, elle, était en bois). Je m'approchais et remarquais une écriture sur le bois.

- Arène pokemon de Rocalia

Alors l'arène était là juste devant moi, une terrible envie me vint, je voulais entrer, défier le champion et gagner à tout prix. Mais je ne le fis pas, préférant attendre d'être avec Caroline et les autres. J'allais repartir quand une affiche, accrochée à la porte, attira mon attention, c'était les règles de l'arène, je l'ai lu et soufflai.

_Règles de l'Arène de Rocalia_

_- Match : en double__  
__- Personne : garçon-fille__  
__- Pokemon's : 2 part personne_

Oh non, il fallait avoir un partenaire masculin, mais comment j'allais faire, Jérémy allait sûrement se mettre avec Caroline et moi je n'aurais pas mon badge T_T. Désespérée, je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien faire le match avec moi. Au faite où était Jérémy et Céline maintenant ? Au centre pokemon sans doute. Je n'avais pas à m'inquièter.  
Je rallais quelques injures concernant l'arène,quand j'entendis une voie masculine venant de derrière moi.

??? : Bonjour

Moi : Heu...........Bonjour

??? : Je m'appelle Alexandre et toi ?

Moi : Je suis Naïs.

Alexandre : Très jolie prénom. Je t'ai vu de mauvaise humeur devant l'arène et je me suis dis que c'était surement à cause des règles. Je me trompe ?

Moi : Merci ^////^, et oui c'est à cause des règles, je n'ai pas de partenaire avec qui combattre. Le problème c'est que je veux absolument ce badge T_T. Tu l'as toi ?

Alexandre : Non, je ne l'ai pas. Je n'ai pas de partenaire féminin. Mais si tu veux bien, on peut se mettre tous les deux.

Moi : Oui pourquoi pas ^^. Mais on peut pas faire le match tout de suite, je dois rejoindre mes ami(e)s à la cafétéria du centre pokemon. Justement, tu pourrais manger avec nous, comme ça je te présenterais aux autres.

Alexandre : J'accepte avec plaisir mais ça ne te dérange pas si mon meilleure ami mange avec nous ?

Moi : Bien-sur que non, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

Alexandre : Génial, il doit m'attendre près du centre.

Pendant que nous parlions, je le décrivais intérieurement. D'abord son visage, il était assez fin et pas très bronzé part rapport à moi qui passais mes journées au soleil avec mes amies. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique et ses cheveux étaient chatain très fonçé presque noir dont deux mèches tombaient sur ses joues. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec un jeans, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus de ses chaussures noir/grise. Il avait l'air super sympa le genre de garçon qui ne s'énerve pas pour un rien et qui s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Moi : Ok, alors on peut y aller ^^ Mais tu sais où est le centre ?

Alexandre : Oui, il est juste à coté.

Je le suivis et me rendis compte que le centre pokemon était juste derrière l'arène. Un garçon un peu plus petit que nous mais dont on voyait qu'il avait notre âge se tenait debout devant la porte, il avait dans ses bras un mignon Germignon à qui il gratouillait la tête, ça avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. A sa droite, un Réptincel et un Evoli restaient là d'un air à attendre quelqu'un. Je sus vite qui c'était car dès qu'ils virent Alexandre ils courèrent vers lui et la boule de poil marron et blanche lui sauta sur son épaule gauche.

Alexandre : Naïs, je te présente Dylan mon meilleur ami. Dylan voici Naïs je l'ai rencontré devant l'arène, elle a accepté d'être ma partenaire pour le match d'arène.

Dylan&Moi : Enchanté

Réptincel&Evoli : Réptin/Evo è_é

Alexandre : Ah oui ^^'', voilà mes deux pokemon's. Mon Réptincel est mon tout premier pokemon, je l'ai eu grace au prof. Sorbier qui m'avais ramené un Salameche de Kanto. Il a envoyé un Germignon qui vient de Jotho pour Dylan. Mon Evoli je l'ai capturé dans la forêt Argenté. Au faite, j'ai oublié de te demander quels pokemon's tu avais Naïs ?

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore montrer mes pokemon's à Alexandre. Je pris les trois pokeballs accrochaient à mon sac, appuyais sur les boutons et fis sortir ma Pichunette, mon Bulbi et enfin ma Salanouille (surnom donné à mon Salameche XD). Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de mes deux nouveaux amis en voyant la couleur anormal de mon pokemon feu. Dylan avait des étoiles dans les yeux tendit que Alexandre fixait ma Salanouille avec étonnement.

Alexandre : Comment tu as fais pour avoir un Salameche Shiny ? Ils sont supers rares. La chance que tu as d'en avoir un.

Moi : Je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt Argenté, Bulbizarre et lui son meilleurs amis. Je voudrais utiliser ces deux là pour le match, ma Pichunette n'aime pas se battre malheureusement.

Justement celle-ci se recoiffait l'oreille droite (je sais pas si c'est possible, mais bon) avec ses petite pattes et arrangea sa queue après avoir terminé. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire d'elle, en tout cas j'étais sur que Céline adorerait l'avoir pour les concours.

Alexandre : Tu sais, peut-etre que, en voyant le match que l'on fera ensemble, elle s'y intéressera un peu plus et elle voudra bien se battre.

Moi : Peut-être que tu as raison, enfin j'éspère.

Dylan : Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je commence à avoir faim moi. Il est déjà 1 heure quand même.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim. Alexandre et moi rentrâmes nos pokemon's dans leurs pokeball's, mais apparemment Dylan gardait son Germignon toujours près de lui car il ne le fit pas rentrer dans sa pokeball. Nous entrâmes dans le centre pokemon et dès que j'eus passé la porte deux voix que je connaissais bien et dont je ne me lasserai sûrement jamais m'appelèrent avec joie.

Caroline&Céline : NAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

Elles accoururent et Céline sauta dans mes bras. Je lui souris, regardai derrière elle et vis la table où était assis le reste de mes ami(e)s. Elle était rectangulaire avec Jérémy en bout de table, à sa gauche Mallaury puis deux places libres et sur la dernière chaise le Carapuce de ma Caro. A sa droite l'Arakdo de Cerinu (Céline) mangait un pokebloc bleu avec plaisir jusqu'à que le Germignon de Dylan vint se placer sur la place libre à coté de lui et commença à discuter et enfin les deux places qui restaient, étaient occupées part Marilyne et Sakura qui mangeaient tranquillement leur plat de pâtes respectif.

Moi : Les filles, voici Alexandre et Dylan. Les garçons voici Caroline et Céline, les autres sont à la table la bas.

Nous marchions donc vers la table où se trouvaient mes amies et nous asseyions sur les chaises. Caroline, Céline et Dylan enlevèrent leur pokemon's de leur chaise et après s'être assis les posèrent sur leur genoux.  
Je m'assis à coté de Mallaury qui me fit un grand sourire en me voyant et Alexandre se mit à coté de moi.

Après avoir longtemps discuté, Caroline et moi furent choisis pour commander le repas. Se fut vite réglé :

Caroline&Moi : PIZZA'S ET TIRAMISU POUR TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!

Jérémy : Je vois que l'on n'a pas tellement le choix --''

Moi : Vous nous avez choisis pour choisir le repas alors maintenant tu assumes X).

L'infirmière Joelle, qui s'occupait de la cafétéria, nous servit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nos assiettes avaient toutes des pizza's marguerita (je savais pas quoi choisir comme pizza's) et une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde avait fini leur pizza et leur morceau de tiramisu.

Jérémy : Je propose que l'on se dirige tous vers l'arène pour que les dresseurs et dresseuses assis autour de cette table gagnent leur premier badge. (petite précision : Nous avions laissé nos pokemon's à l'infirmière joelle)

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIII

Nous allions récupéré nos pokemon's et sortions du centre. Mallaury et moi étions devant et discutions de tout et de rien quand tout à coup elle s'écria :

Mallaury : OH NON PAS LUI


	6. Chapter 6

Mallaury se tapa le front avec sa main droite, puis tout d'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, un joli sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Nous avancions jusqu'à l'arène et je pus voir de plus près le garçon qui fit une grimace en voyant arriver Mallo'. Il avait les cheveux châtains avec des yeux bleus qui allaient très bien avec, il portait un t-shirt noir et un jeans violet foncé qui lui cachait la moitié de ses basket noirs.

- Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps ... Dommage pas assez à mon goût. Dit Mallaury à l'adresse du gars devant nous.

- Merci --''' Répondit-il, je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

- Je suis très bien comme je suis, alors ne t'y attends pas x).

- Mouais

- Heu ... .... Pas de répliques désobligeantes? Où un truc dans le genre?

- Non, tu me deséspères * Souffle *

Tout le groupe les regardait parler en se demandent qui était ce garçon sauf Jérémy, Alexandre et Dylan qui étaient, eux, complètement mort de rire. Finalement, au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, le plus grand de la bande (Jérémy) se decida à interrompre la discussion, qui virait des fois à l'engeulade.

- Régis, Mallaury, voyons Calmez vous ^ ^''dit Jérémy en s'interposant entre les deux ennemis.

- Pas question è_é s'exclamèrent-ils avec une parfaite synchronisation.

Voyant que Jérémy n'arrivait pas à les séparés, Alex' vint lui preter main forte. Il s'avança et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Régis qui afficha un grand sourire quand mon partenaire eut fini de lui parler.

-Maintenant je propose que l'on entre dans cette arène et que l'on commence les matchs. Proposa mon ami aux cheveux marron foncé.

- Entièrement d'accord avec Alexandre! Dis-je en entrant moi aussi part la porte en bois.

A peine entrer, je vis l'immence pièce avec le terrain quelques mètres devant nous, des gradins à droite et à gauche où d'ailleurs un garçon d'environ 14 ans, d'après moi, était assis. Il portait un jeans gris clair avec une chemise blanche, les Deux boutons du haut n'étant pas attachés, une paire de basket blanche avec des lacets noirs et un collier avec un pendentif représentant une goutte d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à retirer mon regard de ceux-ci, comme si j'étais aspirer dans cet océan qui voulait ne plus me lacher (voilà que je deviens poête moi XD). Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je me rendis compte que celui si me regardais aussi. Je détournai vivement la tête et demanda à Alexandre si il voulait bien commencer le premier match. Il approuva et nous nous avancions donc vers le bout du terrain réservé aux challengers.

- Ohé? Il Y a quelqu'un? Nous sommes venu défie le champion de cette arène! Cria Alex '.

Sur le moment, personne ne répondit mais tout d'un coup, des projecteurs braquèrent leurs lumières à l'autre bout du terrain et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année apparu.

- Me voici, me voilà, Rémy le beau goss de Rocalia est là!

Il portait un pantalon et un tee-shirt marron clair, avec des cheveux de la même couleur. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse le décrire d'avantage mais cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde puisque vu comment il était apparu, il ne me donnais pas du tout envie de le connaitre un peu plus. Mais bon, je n'étais pas là non plus pour sa, je fis sortir ma Pichunette et lui dis d'aller s'assoir avec mes amis se qu'elle fit en baillant. Un cas désespérer, voilà les mots qui lui correspondaient très bien.

- Bon, je n'ai pas l'habitude de finir vite fait les matchs mais j'ai rendez-vous avec la fille du champion d'Arène d'une autre ville alors sa sera vite finit. Dit le frimeur de première avant de lancer deux Pokéballs d'où sortir deux énormes Onix.

Un frisson parcouru mon corp, je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi gros Onix. Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris que il ne suffirait pas que je donnes des ordres à mes Pokemon mais aussi que je tisses un lien avec eux de tel sorte que l'on se comprenne mutuellement. Il n'y avait que comme sa que je pouvais gagner.

- Bon, Naïs on y va? Me demanda Alexandre

- Avec plaisir! Répondis-je

- Alors toi tu utilise ton Salameche Shiny et moi mon Reptincel, ok?

- Daccord, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais je te fais confience.

Nous fimes sortir nos Pokemon feux qui, pour mon plus grand plaisir, n'eurent pas peur en voyant leurs adversaires. De la fumée sortait justement des naseaux de Reptincel, un signe d'impatience à l'idée de ce battre, supposais-je. Ce fut le champion qui commença, il ordonna à ses Pokemon d'utilisaient l'Attaque "étreinte", tendis que les nôtres esquivaient temps bien que mal. Les Onix revenaient toujours à la charge et ce n'était pas bon.

- Réptincel utilise brouillard, vite! Ordonna d'un coup Alexandre

Reptincel s'éxecuta sur le champs et un épai brouillard gris foncé recouvrit tout le terrain. Je fus très surpris par la puissance de l'attaque, moi-même je ne voyais pas mon pokemon. En pensant à celui-ci je voulait savoir si lui aussi savait utiliser cette attaque, et le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de lui ordonnait de le faire.

- Hum ..... Salameche essaye d'utiliser brouillard toi aussi! Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende bien

Ma Salanouille * très joli surnom que je lui ai Donné X) * poussa un petit crie de joie, content qu'on lui donne enfin des ordres et réussi parfaitement l'attaque puisque je vis du brouillard gris presque noir se mélait au premier. Il avait réussi, génial je pouvait donc réfléchir juste le temps de trouver un idée. D'un seul coup j'eus une idée mais une question s'imposait à Alex '.

- Alex, Reptincel connait l'attaque "Tunnel"? Si oui, j'ai un plan.

- Oui il connait cette attaque, pour le plan vas-y parce que j'en trouve pas moi.

- Génial!

Maintenant c'était à moi de jouer, j'allais montrer à tout le monde de quoi j'étais capable. J'ordonnai tout d'abord à Salameche et Reptincel de revenir vers nous pour qu'on les voyent. Alexandre me regardait, attendant la suite.

- Maintenant, "Flammeche" pleine puissance!

Les Pokemon ne me le firent pas répéter deux fois, les deux Attaques feux transpersèrent le brouillard qui se dissipait de plus en plus.

- Reptincel Attaque «Tunnel», Salameche suit le! Continuais-je avec entrain.

Quand il n'y eut plus du tout de brouillard, Alexandre et moi viment les deux Onix avec des brûlures un peu partout sur le corp et complétement épuisés. Mon plan avait marché à merveille, je ne pouvais esperer mieux.

- Réptincel, Salameche ressortaient maintenant! Ordonnais-je

L'instant d'après deux taches rouge et jaune sortirent d'un coup du sol et percutèrent les pokemons roches de plein fouet, ce qui l'est mirent hors combat. En voyant sa, un grand sourire s'afficha, Alexandre et moi avions pris l'avantage et ma stratégie avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Tout le monde nous applaudie et à mon plus grand étonnement le mystérieux garçon aussi.

- Je vois que vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac les gosses, je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens, comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas tout mon temps alors préparer vous à être terasser en très peu de temps. Gravalanch, Sablereau en avant, applatissez moi ces gamins!

Je déglutis interieurement, je doutais que nos deux pokemons feux réussissent à faire face a leurs nouveaux adversaires. Réptincel restait calme, croisaient les bras sur son torse, reguardant le Sablereau dans les yeux, part contre mon Salameche était moins confient, il fit un pas en arrière et tourna la tête vers moi. Je voyais qu'il se demandait si il avait une chance de gagner, je lui fis signe que oui et il se remit à la hauteur de son coéquipier.

- Naïs, tu t'occupes du Gravalanch et moi du Sablereau! Réptincel a l'habitude de combattre ce genre de pokemon.

- Heu .......... Daccord. Répondis-je, vraiment pas sur de moi.

Et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque le Gravalanch chargeait déjà sur Salamèche qui esquivait difficilement. Mon pokemon et moi étions tous les deux dans un petrin pas possible. Qu'allais-je faire? Le Truc rocheux n'arretait pas de foncer et, de temps à autre, blaisser ma Salanouille. Mais tout d'un coup le Gravalanch s'arreta et le champion lui ordonna d'attaquer "Jet-Pierre». Mon pokemon tourna une deuxieme fois les yeux vers moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire et pourtant il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. La déferlante de roches arriva à tout allure et percuta mon pokemon de plein fouet. Oh non, Salameche, je n'avais pas réagi à tant et maintenant KO. Il était surement en train de souffrir. J'allais versait une larme quand une lumière jaillit du tas de pierre, puis celle-ci envahit toute l'arène. Je n'eus le temps de voir que les pierres s'envolaient dans tout les sens, avant qu'une tache jaune lance une attaque "Flammeche" dont les flammes n'étaient plus rouge mais noir. Le Gravalanch se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et alla s'écrasé contre le mur derrière son dresseur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de voir moins encore le pokemon qui se trouver devant moi. Un magnifique Réptincel d'un jaune éclatant se tenait à quelques mètres devant moi, croisant les bras sur son torse. Quand le pokemon Roche revint à la charge, il suffit d'Une Attaque "Griffe Acier" pour le stopper et le renvoyer d'où il venait. C'était génial ! Mon Salameche avait évolué au bon moment. Mais il était quand même bien fatigué, je désida donc de le laisser ce reposer. Je le rappela en le remercient et envoyais mon bulbizarre qui apparu tout content de pouvoir enfin combattre. Je vis le champion faire une grimace, il était beaucoup moins confiant qu'au début du match.

- Bulbizarre attaque tranche-herbe !

- Bulbiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Me répondit-il en lançant son attaque

Le Gravalanch n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et ce retrouva KO au pied de son dresseur. Mon bulbizarre sauta de joie et partit en direction du champion. Arriver à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la patte et attendit.

- Hey je crois qu'il attend que tu lui donnes le badge ! Dit Alexandre

Le champion déposa le badge dans la patte de mon pokemon, puis celui-ci revint aussitôt et me le donna.

- Merci mon Bulbi ^^ ! Le remerciais-je gentillement

Mon pokemon me fit un joli sourire, il était vraiment trop mignon. Malheureusement je m'en vouler énormément pour Réptincel, je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer qu'es-ce qui ce serait passer si il n'avait pas évoluer. Je desidais d'aller faire un petit tour dehors mais Mallaury m'en empecha.

- Bin Naïs tu va où ? Tu veux pas voir ma victoire face à cet chose qui sert de champion d'arène ?

- Eh je te permet pas de parler de moi comme sa ! s'éxclama le concerné

- Toi je t'ai pas sonner, imbesile èé !!! Lui répondit Mallo' sans même tourner la tête vers lui

- Je vais faire un petit tour, mais ne t'inquiète je serais de retour avant la fin de ton match ^^....... Et bonne chance pour supporter Régis ! Rajoutais-je tout bas

- Oh tu parles de ce truc qui me sert de coéquipier ? Pfff de toute façon même si il n'était pas là je gagnerais sans problème, alors tu vois c'est pas le gignol que tu as affronter tout à l'heure qui va me faire peur !

- Je te fais entièrement confiance Mallaury =)

Et sur ce j'ouvris la porte en bois et sortis prendre l'air. Je fis aussi sortir Réptincel, mon pokemon était bien fatigué mais il ne rata pas une occasion de joué avec son meilleur ami (n'oublions pas que Bulbizarre n'a pas été rentrer dans sa pokéball). Je les voyais se courir après comme des enfants, je me sentais heureuse de les voir sourire autant. J'en avais toujours rêver et voilà que c'était réel. J'étais un peu à moitié dans les nuages, je n'entendis pas une personne se mettre à coté de moi.

- Salut

Je sursautait, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver je me retournai vivement pour voir cette personne. A mon plus grand éttonement, je vis le garçon assit dans les gradins tout à l'heure. Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là ? Aucune importance, il avait l'air sympa, pour moi c'était le plus important.

- Heu bonjour !

- Je m'appelle Raphael et voici mon fidel Carabaffe. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je suis Naïs et les pokemons là-bas en train de s'amuser c'est les miens. Le tien est vraiment très beau, sa ce voit qu'il a de l'entrainement et que son dresseur soccupe bien de lui.

- Merci ! Au faite, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un Reptincel Shiny, je suis sur que quand il sera un Dracaufeu, sa puissance n'aura pas de limite !

- Je l'espère aussi, même si j'aipeur qu'il ne m'obeisse plus d'ici là. T_T

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, si tu lis un lien assez grand avec eux, tu verras il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Wouaw, tu en connais des choses, dis moi ! Tu es déjà un dresseur experimenté ? Non ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai que mon Carabaffe et une Aquali.

- Une Aquali *o* ? La chance, si un jour j'ai un evoli je le ferais évoluer en Aquali ca c'est sur, j'aime beaucoup ce pokemon ^^.

- Moi aussi ^^, si tu veux un jour je te la montrerais, là je dois partir alors ce sera pour une autre fois, ok ?

- Ok, j'attendrais ce moment avec impatience ^^, mais je pourrais te revoir où ?

- La prochaine ville est "Evoliville", on se croisera surement là-bas.

- Génial ! Alors à la prochaine ^^

- Salut ^^ !

Il partit donc dans une direction que je ne connaissais pas. Raphael était super sympas, en plus il s'y connais assez bien en pokemon ! J'avais âtes de le revoir, en plus il m'avais promis de me montrer son Aquali ! Mais tout d'un coup je me rappelai une chose, Mallaury était en train de ce battre et je lui avais promis de regarder son match. Je rentrais vite et découvris une scène à mourir de rire. Mallaury et Régis en train de ce disputer et de combattre en même tant.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avie, Poussifeu attaque flammeche! Criai Mallo'

- Je t'ai pas demandé le tien non plus, Carapuce Ecume ! Continuai Régis

Ils étaient pas possible tout les deux, même au cour d'un combat il fallait qu'il ce chamaille. Je partis donc m'assoir dans les gradins à coté de Caroline qui me félicita pour ma victoire avec Alexandre. Je reportai mon attention sur le match devant moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'aides là, j'ai pas besoin de toi, Poussifeu fini ce Racaillou avec Griffe !

- C'est plutôt toi qui m'aides, Carapuce pistolet à eau !

- Tu me...

- Calme toi, on a plus besoin de ce "disputer", regarde on a gagné !

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais c'est tous des mauviettes ! Bon, c'est pas grave de toute façon tant que l'on a notre badge je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Pour une fois je suis daccord avec toi !

Ils allèrent chercher leur badges et revinrent s'assoir dans les gradins. Ce fut autour de ma Caroline et de Jérémy de commencer leur match. Mallaury et moi nous fimes un clin d'oeil, on savait quoi faire à présent.

*sortant les pompoms* ALLER CAROLINE, ALLER CAROLINE, PARCE QUE T'ES TROP GENIAL TU VAS GAGNER, OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIII !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Caroline et Jérémy se mirent en place et firent sortir Caninos et Réptincel (c'est la mode en ce moment XD). Tandis que le champion envoyait un Racailloux et un sabelette. Mais pourquoi, eux, ils avaient des Pokemon faciles à battre et Alexandre et moi on avait dut se taper les plus dangereux. Quel monde cruel, je vous jure! Bref, le combat commença donc entre les 4 Pokemon's qui jetaient des attaques "Flameche" et "roulade" à tout bout de champs. Au bout de 10 minutes environ, Racailloux et son partenaire tombèrent ko devant le champion qui ne prenait toujours pas son troisième combat au sérieux. Non mais franchement qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là. Plus vite mes amis termineraient ce match, plus vite je sortirais de cette arène, plus vite j'échaperais à sa tronche d'abruti. J'eus la vague impression que Caroline avait lue dans mes pensées quand elle envoya son Carapuce qui mit hors combat ses deux autres adversaires. Ce combat avait été court mais au moins mes deux amis avaient gagné, c'était le principal. Ils prirent leur badge sous le regard surpris du champion qui n'en revenait toujours pas que nous aillons tous gagner.

- Et bien j'ai très mal fait de vous sous-estimer les jeunes, vous êtes vraiment très fort! Dit-il géné.

- Ne jamais nous sous-estimer! Tu pourras le dire aux autres champions qu'ils ne sont pas près de gagner face à nous! S'exclama Mallaury

- Au faite ......vous deux....... vous ne sortiriez pas ensemble ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Régis et Mallo' qui faillit nous faire une crise cardiaque en entendant sa.

Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se jeta sur Rémy. Régis la suivit une demi-seconde plus tard et le champion ne fit pas long feu. Le Poussifeu de mon amie lui cramait déjà le dos avec les "Flammeche" que lui ordonnait d'attaquer sa dresseuse.

- Bon, je pense que c'est bon Mallaury, tu peux arreter maintenant. Dis je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Mouai ! Fut la seule réponse que j'obtenue. Mais mon amie revenait déjà vers nous. Nous dimes un "au revoir" vite fait mal fait au champion et partimes vers le centre pokemon où l'infièrmière Joëlle prit nos pokemon's pour les soigner et les garder pour la nuit. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en nous disant que tout aller bien et qu'ils seraient rétablie dès demain matin, elle nous proposa ensuite de prendre des chambres pour la nuit. Nous acceptions avec plaisir et prenions une chambre de six lits pour nous, les filles, et une autre avec 4 lits pour les garçons. Nous remerçions l'infiermière Joëlle et partions poser nos affaires. Arriver dans la chambre, je vis deux lits superposés à gauche, deux autres en face et encore deux à droite, je pris le lit du haut à droite et Caroline celui d'en bas, Sakura prit celui du bas au gauche et Mallaury se mit au dessus, et enfin Céline prit le dernier lit du haut et Marilyne celui du bas (désolé pour l'explication pas très clair --''). Pour cette fin d'après midi, nous avions toutes décidé de nous reposé à notre manière, Sakura et Marilyne iraient se promener dans la ville pour visiter, Céline resterait ici pour dormir un peu, Mallo' allait acheter des trucs pour ses pokemon's et Caro' et moi ne savions pas encore quoi faire avant que le blondinet n'ouvre la porte.

- Hum, salut les filles, je dérange pas au moins ? Demanda-il en nous voyant à nos accupations.

- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Dit Céline complétement avachie sur son lit.

- Nan c'est bon, je venais juste demander à Caroline si elle voulait bien venir avec moi, se promener sur la plage.

- Ok, daccord, je veux bien. Répondit la concerné en se levant. Naïs, tu trouveras surement un truc à faire. Enchaina-elle en passant définitivement la porte avec Jérémy.

Non mais j'y crois pas, elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que je reste planter sagement là, en pensant à trouver quelque chose à faire ? Là, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil ! J'avais largement vu le petit manège du blond pour attirer mon amie dans une petite promenade romantique sur la plage QUE touts les deux. Mais mon vieux tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser touts les deux ? Naaaaaaaan, je vais venir m'incruster mais sans me faire voir et je verrais toute la scène ! Mouahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! La Naïs sadique est de retour pour de nouvel aventure pour torturer les autres, Niark Niark Niark. Et c'est repartit les amis !!! Je me dirigeais donc, avec une carte de la ville en main, vers une jolie falaise qui surplombait la plage et d'où je pourrais voir et entendre les deux personnes que je cherchais d'ailleurs parmi le paysage. Quans je fus au bord de la falaise je me coucha de tel sorte qua ma tête repose sur mes bras, ce n'était pas très confortable mais dès que je vis le blond et la blonde mes petits soucis s'envolèrent et avec la chance que j'avais ils s'arretèrent juste en dessous de moi, tout sa sans me voir, bien sur. Au début, ils ne parlaient que de trucs pas interessants du tout mais quand le soleil commença à ce coucher (comme c'est romantique *o*), ils se turent et regardèrent le merveilleux "spéctacle" en silence. Les couleurs orangés s'étallèrent sur la mer bleuté qui devint, petit à petit, de la même couleur que le soleil. Caroline et Jérémy s'assirent sur le sable qui avait encore la douce chaleur de la journée. Je vis ensuite le pauvre Jérémy essayait, temps bien que mal, de se décider de prendre la main de la blonde, il réussi quand même à le faire au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi timide celui-là. Au bout d'un certain temps le silence devint pesant et ce que dit Jérémy pour le briser me surpris un petit peu (pour ne pas dire beaucoup XD).

- Tu sais, je t'ai amené ici parce que je voulais que tu vois sa et aussi pour t'offrir quelque chose qui, j'en suis sur, va te plaire. Dit il en se retourant pour chercher surement la "chose" dans son sac.

Je changeais de position pour être plus à l'aise mais malhereuseument pour ma pomme Caroline m'entendit et leva la tête pour m'apercevoir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et lui faisant un petit coucou de la main droite, elle part contre me lança un regard noir que personne d'autre ne pourait reproduire exactement. Elle retourna vite son attention sur son amou..... hum son ami et nous vimes qu'il tenait une pokeball dans sa main gauche. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il allait faire celui là encore ? Puis il tendit la pokeball vers Caro' qui fit la même tête que moi, sa vaut dire complétement éttoné par la situation.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui mettant la pokeball dans la main, le pokemon qu'il y a dedans est pour toi. Continua-il en souriant.

- Mais.....heu.....c'est trop gentil.....merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle

Elle lança la pokeball près d'elle et une magnifique petite boule de poil marron et blanche sortit en se posant sur le sable. Dès qu'il vit Caroline, il lui sauta dans les bras et commença à lui lécher le visage avec sa toute petite langue. Sa queue remuait joyeusement et des étoiles remplacaient ses yeux.

- Oh Jérémy, cet Evoli est vraiment trop mignon, il est vraiment pour moi ? Lui demanda elle en commançant à caresser le pelage doux et soyeux du pokemon.

- Oui il est vraiment pour toi, je suis content qu'il te plaise. Répondit-il en souriant encore plus.

Caroline garda son nouveau pokemon dans ses bras et se leva.

- Bon je propose que l'on y aille parce que aussi non, Naïs va me faire une de ses crises, dont elle seule a le secret, et va, part la même occasion te massacrer jusqu'à que tu n'es plus d'oreilles.

- Elle serait vraiment capable de le faire ? O_o

- Bien sur, elle n'a peut-être que 13 ans mais elle a une voix fénoménale quand elle s'énèrve. Ah oui et aussi tu n'es jamais à l'abri de ses crises de sadisme alors fais gaffe ! Dit-elle en me jetant un bref coup d'oeil que Jérémy ne remarqua pas.

Quand il commençèrent à marcher pour rejoindre le centre pokemon, je me levai et filais vite vers celui ci aussi. Arriver devant la porte, je l'ouvris brusquement et arrivai toute essouflé dans la chambre où mes quatre amies me regardaient, surprise. Je grimpais l'échelle et me couchai sur mon lit, je n'eus finalement le temps que de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller que ma Caro' que j'adorais mais qui en se moment même devait me detester, entra dans la pièce, toujours son Evoli dans les bras. En voyant le mignon pokemon, Sakura et Marilyne accoururent et le caressèrent doucement, sa dresseuse le mit sur le lit de Sakura et s'avança vers le mien. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de mon oreille. Je fermais fort les yeux en m'attendant à une bourasque de hurlement mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre et découvrit ma Caro' les bras croisaient sous sa poitrine et presque morte de rire. Elle se rapprocha de moi et se mit à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

- Bon Naïs, il faut que tu me promètes que tu trouveras un garçon aussi bien que Jérémy et qu'il fasse la même chose pour toi. Mais bien sur tu me diras qui c'est avant !

- Moui, je vais essayer de trouver mais sa va pas être facile. Répondis-je en m'assayant sur mon lit.

La porte s'ouvrit précipitament sur un Dylan mort de rire qui nous expliqua en bref qu'il y avait un problème entre Jérémy et Alexandre à la cafétéria. La blonde et moi nous regardions et fonçions d'un coup vers le lieu du "massacre" suivit de Dylan, Sakura, Marilyne, Céline, Mallaury et enfin Régis qui était sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Je fus prise d'un énorme fous rire quand je vis Jérémy et Alex' se chamaillaient pour savoir se que l'on allait manger se soir. Le blond voulait des frites alors que l'autre voulait des pâtes à la bolognaise, c'était n'importe quoi et au bout d'un assez long moment de rigolade, nous primes tous un sandwish au jambon/fromage que nous degustions sur une table qui était libre. Le repas finit, toute la troupe se dirigea vers les chambres pour aller dormir. Nous nous mettions en pyjama et s'allongâmes sur les lits. Sakura et Marilyne n'étaient pas encore fatigué même avec les heures de marche qu'elles avaient du faire, et discutaient des pokemon's qu'elles voudraient bien attraper, Céline avait à peine mit sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle sombrait déjà dans un profond sommeil, une grosse fégnante cette fille, Mallaury caressait Miko, plonger dans ses pensées et Caroline étalait sur son lit avec son Evoli à coté d'elle. J'entendais les garçons de l'autre coté du mur se geulaient dessus où se tapaient des foux rire. Je m'allongeais dans les couettes et fermai les yeux mais malhereuseument le sommeil ne vint pas, même quand les fous furieux d'à coté arretèrent leur vacarne. Je pensais donc à tout ce qui m'étais arriver jusque là, mon passage dans se monde merveilleux, la discution avec cette mystérieuse sphère, la plate forme avec le pendantif en forme d'étoile lévitant au dessus de l'autel et la statue représentant Artikodin avec l'inscription bizzard sur le socle, l'attaque du Serpang Shiny qui m'avais surement traumatisé à vie de ce pokemon, l'attaque du Florizarre et enfin mes deux pokemon's préférés, Salameche Shiny et Bulbizarre, que j'avais réussi à "attraper" en quelque sorte. Tous sa en faisait un paquet de choses, et sa me donner vraiment mal à la tête. Je me tournai sur le coté et fini par plonger moi aussi dans un sommeil sans rêve. Même si le lendemain matin, je m'attendais à un réveil calme, sans engeulade et surtout en douceur, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit.


	8. Chapter 8

Je fus réveillé ce matin là part un bouquan pas possible de la part de Mallaury. Comment je le savais ? C'est très simple, je reconnaitrais sa voie entre mille. Et j'étais sur que c'étais encore sur le pauvre Régis qu'elle avait laché sa colère, mais qu'es-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de la brune ? Bah aller savoir, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je voulus me rendormir mais une petite boule de poil me sauta dessus et commença à me secouer avec ses minuscules pattes. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis ma Pichunette ouvrir de grand yeux, avant de se pencher pour éviter de justesse un coussin qui vint s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler, ce fut une grave erreur de ma part. Un autre coussin vint me percuter et me fit m'écraser contre le mur moi aussi. Alors là s'en était trop ! Je n'ai pas pu me réveiller correctement mais en plus je me fais attaquer par des coussins ! Non mais qu'es-ce qui ce passe ici ? On peut plus dormir tranquille ici ou quoi ? Je me retournais et vis la chambre la plus désastreuse que je n'ai jamais vu. Des coussins volaient et des couvertures entassaient les unes sur les autres pour servir de boucliers. Et bien sur Caroline et Céline étaient morte de rire sur le lit superposé d'en face ! Alors là il n'y avait aucun doute que ces deux là avaient fait exprès de me bombarder de coussins ! Et elles pensaient s'en tirer comme sa ? Non mais sa allait barder maintenant ! Je pris un des coussins qui trainer sur mon lit, et où au passage il y avait une jolie image de Pichu tissait dessus, et le balancer sur Caroline qui ce le prit en pleine poire. Une demis seconde plus tard ce fut à Céline de se prendre un coussin de la part de ma Pichunette. Je profitais donc qu'elles soient sonner pour descendre du lit et m'échapper par la porte. Je la refermais derrière moi juste avant de me prendre un énième coussin sur la tête. Mais tout le monde m'en voulait aujourd'hui ? Cette fois c'était Alexandre qui m'avait "attaquer" et qui commençait à courir dans le couloir pour aller vers le hall. Je le poursuivait mais il courrait trop vite pour moi, en arrivant à la moitié des escaliers pour aller directement dans l'entrée je me souvins d'un seul coup que j'étais encore en pyjama ! Aller, je rebrousse chemin pour retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer et après je jure que Alexandre va payer très chère ce qu'il a oser me faire ! Quand je fus arriver devant la porte, je collais mon oreille contre la porte pour savoir si mes tortionnaires du matin étaient encore là mais je n'entendis pas le moindre bruit. C'était louche sa ! J'ouvris doucement la porte et rentrais d'un coup pour regarder les alentours. Mai il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule trace de Caroline et Céline à part les coussins et les couvertures éparpillés un peu partout. Au bout d'au moins un quart d'heure de recherche pour trouver mon sac dans tout sa, je pus m'habillé en paix. Je me coiffais à la va vite, pris ma Pichunette dans mes bras et partie prendre un bon petit déjeuner bien m'ériter. Et c'était vrai ! Dès le réveil on m'avais attaquer avec des coussins et des couvertures ! Je m'éritais mieux comme réveil ! En douceur et sans brusqueries sa aurait été parfait. Mais malheureseument pour ma pomme il avait fallu que ces abrutis m'en fasse baver ! Caroline j'avais compris pourquoi, Céline j'en savais rien mais avec elle il fallait s'attendre à tout et Alexandre ......... je sais pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête à ce moment là mais il allait le payer très chère celui là ! Et pas plus tard que ce matin !

Quand j'arrivai dans la cafétéria, un beau spectacle soffrait à moi ! *je deteste quand sa rime --''* Alexandre, Caroline et Céline étaient étalés par terre comme des crêpes, ce qui me fis partir dans un fous rire pas croyable. Ils avaient surement du glissé sur la flaque d'eau qu'il y avait en dessous d'eux. Une idée vint germé dans ma tête quand je vis une magnifique Aquali assise à coté des "victimes" avec un sourire sadique affiché sur son visage. Elle avait du les faire tomber exprès pour rigoler. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et, à ma plus grande surprise, fit un grand sourire en s'approchant de moi. Elle me tendit ensuite une petite enveloppe que je pris. Mais de qui sa pouvait être ? Je l'ouvris et lu la lettre qu'il y avait à l'intérieure.

_" Salut Naïs, je te présente mon Aquali, qui a d'ailleurs un sale caractère, mais sa je suis sur que tu t'en rendras compte tout de suite. J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas attendre la prochaine ville pour la voire alors je l'ai laissé au centre pokemon. J'espère qu'elle te plait. Ne tinquiète pas je la récupérerais plus tard, garde là autant que tu veux. J'ai âtes de te revoir._

_Raphaël "_

Alors c'était Raphaël ! Génial il m'avait laissé son Aquali juste pour me faire plaisir. Il était vraiment trop gentil. Je regardai une nouvelle fois Aquali et la trouva très jolie. Un sale caractère mais très jolie. Derrière elle, mes trois amis s'étaient relevé et fixaient le pokemon eau avec un regard noir. Elle le leur rendi bien avec un bon pistolet à eau bien plaçé. Rebelotte, nouveau fous rire de ma part. Après avoir étaient bien trempé Alexandre et les jeunes filles allèrent se changer et moi je filais prendre mon petit déjeuner après un gargouillement de mon estomac. Aquali me suivait toujours à la trace, la tête haute et toujours avec son grand sourire. J'ouvris la porte de la cafétéria et chercha une table de libre. J'en trouvai justement une dans le fond. J'y posais mes affaires et demandai à Aquali de m'attendre gentillement ici. Mais, comme je m'y attendais un peu, elle secoua sa tête négativement et partie en direction du self. J'aussais les épaules me disant que se n'était pas si grave que sa si elle venait avec moi? Je me trompais lourdement. Je partie prendre un plateau et commençais à choisir se que j'allais prendre pour le petit déjeuner. Bon alors, il y avait des croissants, des pains aux chocolats et aussi du pain et de la confiture. Puis en boissons, du lait frois ou chaud, du jus d'orange ou encore du chocolat chaud. Finalement je pris un pain au chocolat, un croissant et un chocolat chaud. Je voulut repartir m'asseoir mais malheureusement pour moi le pokemon eau se jeta sur mon plateau repas, qui se renversa au passage, et piqua mon croissant. Elle passa ensuite d'un coup entre mes jambes ce qui me fis perdre l'équilibre. Je m'attendis à percuter le sol mais se ne fut pas le cas, heureusement pour moi. J'étais en faite tomber sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un car quand je me retourna je vis que s'était en faite une jeune fille qui avait amorti ma chute. Je me relevais et l'aider à se remettre debout. Elle avait des cheveux bleus nuit très jolies qui allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux qui étaient aussi bleus. Part contre ses habits et ses chaussures me disaient vaguement quelque chose. J'étais presque sur de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. Pourtant sa ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais dans ce monde. Mais bon je verrai plus tard si j'arrivais à trouver. Aussinon elle était assez mince, devait avoir à peu près mon âge et avait l'air d'être super sympas. Un Pikachu était remonté sur son épaule gauche et me faisait un grand sourire. Je decidais de m'excuser au plus vite et de rattraper Aquali qui était partie je ne sais où.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais heu .... Lui dis-je en me passant ma main droite derrière ma nuque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Cette Aquali est vraiment énergique. Je peux t'aider à la retrouver si tu veux ? Me répondit-elle en me souriant. Au faite moi c'est Aurore et toi ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Je m'appelle Naïs. C'est gentille de vouloir m'aider à rattraper cette furie parce que là je sentais que toute seule je n'y serai pas arriver.

Sa y est ! je me souvenais maintenant très bien où j'avais vu ces vétements ! C'étaient ceux d'Aurore mais dans le jeu pour DS "Pokemon Diamant et Perle" ! Et cette fille justement lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sa faisait vraiment étrange d'avoir la vrai Aurore devant moi. Moi qui l'avait toujours vu en toute petite sur mon écran de DS maintenant elle était là devant moi en train de me sourire. Je trouvais sa vraiment super ! Je suis sur que quand Caroline, Céline et Marilyne la verront, elles n'en croiront pas leur yeux ! Mais bon pour le moment il fallait que l'on rattrape le pokemon eau qui jouait justement à piquer touts les croissants des personnes de la cafétéria. Incroyable ! Mais comment j'allais faire pour neutraliser se truc qui bougeait partout ? The question à laquelle je ne pus répondre moi même. Mais apparement Aurore avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Elle regarda son Pikachu et lui fit un clin d'oeil que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Le pokemon éléctrique se mit devant sa dresseuse et envoya une petite décharge éléctrique à coté d'Aquali pour lui signaler qu'il était là. Celle-ci se retourna et dévisagea d'un mauvais oeil son adversaire. J'en profitais pour prendre ma Pichu dans mes bras et lui montrais les deux pokemons devant nous qui étaient prêt à se sauter dessus et à en découdre. Je voulais qu'elle regarde bien les attaques de Pikachu, qu'elle les mémorise et qu'elle se rende surtout compte des superbes pouvoirs qu'elles pouvait utiliser pendant les combats. En plus je trouvais que les attaques éléctriques étaient très impressionnantes. Je n'en avais peut-être vu que très peu dans ce monde mais même quand je jouais sur ma DS, je trouvais sa super ! Alors en vrai ! C'était pour cette raison que je voulais absolument que ma Pichunette contrôle parfaitement les attaques éléctriques. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle évolue mais j'étais quand même super impatiente de voir ce que sa allait donner. Je reportais donc mon attention sur le match qui venait de commencer. Aquali et Pikachu se lancaient des attaques sans arriver à se toucher l'un l'autre et se fatiguaient de plus en plus. Finalement une attaque éclair venant du pokemon éléctrique réussit à toucher l'Aquali qui tomba, pour mon plus grand bonheur, ko par terre avec les yeux en spirales. J'allais la chercher et la pris dans mes bras avant de partir de la cafétéria suivit de Aurore qui, elle, avait remi son Pikachu dans sa pokéball en le félicitant. Quand j'arrivais à l'acceuil, je déposais le pokemon de Raphaël sur le comptoir pour que l'infiermière Joëlle puisse la prendre et ces ce qu'elle fit après m'avoir dit de ne pas m'inquieter. Je me retournais ensuite pour remercier Aurore de m'avoir sortie de là.

- Merci beaucoup Aurore ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je n'y serais pas arriver sans ton aide et celle de ton merveilleux Pikachu. Lui dis-je en lui souriant, reconnaissante.

- Mais de rien voyons. Sa m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Et puis j'ai pu me faire une nouvelle amie ! Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Me répondit-elle en me souriant en retour. Mais dit moi, cette Aquali est à toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle est un ami qui me la prêter parce que j'adore les Aquali's et comme je n'en ai pas il me la passer ce matin. Mais quel sale caractère !

- Tu l'as dis ! Au faite tu voyages avec quelqu'un ? Parce que je voyage toute seule avec mon Pikachu et mon autre pokemon, Riolu. Alors je cherchais une personne avec qui faire mon voyage.

- Oui je voyage déjà avec des amis mais si tu veux tu peux te joindre à nous ! Je suis sur qu'ils seront ravi qu'une nouvelle personne vienne s'ajouter. Bin d'ailleurs les voilà !

Ce fut Caroline, Céline et Marilyne qui entrèrent les premières. Et la réaction qu'elles eurent ne m'éttonai pas du tout. Ma blonde préférée la regarda de haut en bas pour savoir si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Céline me regardait à moi l'air de dire "es-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?". Et Marilyne, elle, bien-sur, se jeta dans les bras d'Aurore enc criant son nom pendant que celle ci était en train de rire devant la petite fille qu'elle avait dans les bras. Et oui ! Avoir la véritable Aurore devant nous relever du surnaturel ! M'enfin j'en avais vu du surnaturel jusque là. Mais celui là étant vraiment celui que je préférais. Quand Marilyne lacha enfin Aurore, je pus enfin présenter mes ami(e)s à celle-ci. Mallaury, Régis, Caroline, Jérémy, Marilyne, Alexandre, Dylan, Sakura, Céline et Miko, notre jolie petite Evoli qui vint de suite se frotter aux jambes d'Aurore. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui carresser la tête. Après les présentations, notre nouvelle amie alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambres et nous dit qu'elle reviendrait dans moins de cinq minutes. Ayant tous nos affaires sur nous, nous attendimes que Aurore redescende. Jérémy alla, part contre, à la pièce résérvé aux ordinateurs, nous disant qu'il devait appeller son père pour lui faire part de quelque chose d'important. Il partit donc, et l'infiermière choisie ce moment là pour revenir me dire que Aquali allait mieux mais qu'elle devait encore un peu se reposer, le choc éléctrique qu'elle avait ressu avait été assez puissant. On ne pourrait donc pas repartir avant demain. Après sa elle repartie s'occuper des autres pokemon's qui avaient besoin de soin. Sa ne nous arrangait pas du tout. Et je me demandais bien ce que l'on pourrait tous faire en attendant le lendemain. Il n'était que dix heures et demi et à part nous entrainait les idées n'aspergeaient pas mon pauvre cerveaux. Je me retournais vers mes amis qui attendaient que Jérémy revienne. Soudainement Mallaury leva une main sur le coté envoyant valsé Jérémy par terre car il arrivait juste à se moment là ! Mallo' baissa à peine les yeux pour le voir avant de nous exposer sa superbe idée qui était vraiment superbe effectivement. Un match filles contre garçons sur la plage ! Le truc pour voir qui étaient les plus fort. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, sa ne me ferais que du bien de ratatiner les mecs ! Mais bon, Jérémy qui était encore sonner par le merveilleux coup de Mallaury, Régis qui regardait Mallo' du genre "t'es sur que tu veux faire sa ?" et Alexandre et Dylan qui, eux, essayaient vainement de s'échaper car Céline les prit par le col et les planta au milieu de la salle.

- Wouah quelle motivation ! J'en reviens pas ! Soufflais-je en regardant Mallaury qui fronça les sourcils et planta, elle aussi, Jérémy et Régis à coté des deux autres garçons.

- Non mais je rêve ou vous essayez de vous defilez ? Bande de trouillard ! M'enfin je comprends très bien que vous vous soumttiez puisqu'on est de fois plus forte que vous ! Pas vrai les filles ?

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIII Répondîmes nous toutes ensembles !

- Quoi ? Vous plus forte que nous ? S'exclama Régis, Mallo' t'aurais pas trop bu par hazard ?

- Mais on vous bat quand vous voulez ! Continua Jérémy

- Non Régis je n'ai pas trop bu ! èé Mais si vous pouvez nous battre quand vous voulez alors se sera maintenant ! Allez ! Tous à la plage ! Hurla notre brune préférée.

Et voilà comment nous partions tous à la plage avec un très beau soleil qui me grillait sur place et qui me donnais mal à la tête. Pendant que je courrais comme une dératée pour rattraper les autres devant moi, je réfléchissais à une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas penser avant. Il n'y avait que quatres garçons, alors il n'y avait que quatres filles qui pouvaient participer. Bah de toute façon si je ne participais pas à ce match je pourrais regarder les autres combattre et cette perspective me tentais bien. Et puis le type de terrain n'étais pas du tout adapter aux types de pokemon's que j'avais sur moi. Bulbizarre et Reptincel ne tiendraient pas longtemps sur du sable et surtout avec la mer à coté pour mon pokemon feu. Ouai, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de faire ce match. Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre de se battre à ma place. Et regardais les autres ne me déplaisais pas non plus. Ils avaient chacun des stratégies particulières, alors en les observant je pourrais en apprendre plus sur tout le monde et leurs pokemon's.

Une voie me tira de mes pensées. C'était celle de Aurore. Elle m'appellait justement pour que je l'ai rejoigne. C'est vrai que j'étais loin derrière eux maintenant. Quand je fus arriver devant eux, Aurore et Marilyne, qui ne lachait pas notre nouvelle amie d'une semelle, me demandèrent si je voulais participer au match. Je répondis que non, je ne voulais pas participer, que je préférais rester à coté pour regarder. J'en profitais dailleurs pour leur demander qu'elles étaient les quatres filles qui combattraient ensembles. La plus petite des deux me répondit que c'était Mallaury, Caroline, Aurore et sa soeur, Céline, qui mettraient la raclée du siècle aux garçons. Et dire que le match n'avait pas encore commençer. M'enfin c'était un peu notre faute à Caroline, Céline et moi si Marilyne était devenu une grande féministe qui pensait qu'aucun garçons ne lui arriver à la cheville, que se soit aux sport ou pour les études. Franchement cette petite, du haut de ses neuf ans, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Et, en y repensant, j'aurais vraiment voulu être comme elle à neuf ans. Oui, j'aurais voulu être une jolie fille avec un sale caractère. Mais à ce moment là j'étais loin du compte. Bref, des mauvais moments de ma vie qu'il fallait mettre absolument de coté. Pour mon bien et celui des autres. Aussinon j'allais virer à la dépression et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Les autres allaient s'inquiétaient et je ne voulais pas que sa arrive. D'ailleurs, sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire était apparu quand j'avais senti que Marilyne me tirait une de mes longue manches rouge en me disant qu'il fallait vite rejoindre les autres pour ne pas louper la défaite des garçons. Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche pour me sortir de mes réflexions et me concentrais sur le match auquel je m'apprétais à assister.

Aurore, Marilyne et moi arrivâmes bientôt sur la plage. Nous enlevions donc nos chaussures et nos chaussettes pour que le sable ne rentre pas dedans. Puis nous marchâmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'endroit où Caroline, Céline et Mallaury faisaient face à Jérémy, Dylan, Alexandre et Régis qui n'attendaient plus que Aurore pour commencer le match. Celle-ci partit rejoindre les autres sur le terrain improvisé et Marilyne et moi allions nous asseoir sur des rochers, non loin de là, à coté de Sakura et Miko qui remuait joyeusement la queue avec impatience. Je posais ensuite mon sac par terre et me demandais où était les sacs des autres. Je posais la question à Sakura qui me montra un recoin de la plage derrière nous avec des pierres où étaient empilés les uns sur les autres les sacs de mes amis. Je reprennais le mien et le balançais avec les autres. Ce geste me fit doucement rire car j'avais la mauvaise abitude de toujours faire sa quand je rentrais chez moi, épuiser par une longue journée de cours. Mais bon ce n'était pas très grave. Je détournais les yeux des sacs pour me concentrer sur les pokemon's choisis pour le match. Caroline avait sortit son Carapuce qui était tout joyeux de pouvoir se battre. Céline avait son Arakdo devant elle qui regardait le Carapuce en se demandant surement si il pouvait rester calme deux secondes aux moins. Mallaury avait sur son bras le Norferapti de l'autre fois qui souriait d'un air sadique. J'eus un frisson qui parcouru mon dos, ce pokemon me foutait vraiment la trouille. La dernière des filles, Aurore, avait sorti son Riolu qui attendait impatiement que le match commence. Sa c'était du coté des filles. Je regardais donc ensuite vers les garçons. Jérémy avait choisi sa fidèle Otaria pour combattre. Dylan prenait son Evoli. Alexandre avait aussi prit son Evoli. Et bien-sur Régis qui avait, quand a lui, sorti son Carabaffe. Le match s'annonçait bien, tout le monde voulait gagner et Mallaury avait le même sourire sadique que son pokemon. A croire que ce qu'on dit est vrai, le pokemon ressemble toujours à son dresseur. La preuve était bien devant moi. Bref, la première attaque vint du Nosférapti qui lança un Ultrason vers les deux Evoli's. Sa m'ettonai un peu car je pensais que Mallaury demanderait à son pokemon d'attaquer le Carabaffe de Régis mais d'un autre coté elle le connaissait donc je supposait qu'elle se méfiait de ces pokemon's. L'Evoli de Dylan eut le temps d'esquiver mais celui d'Alexandre se prit les ondes jeaunatre et devint aussitôt confus. Je vis son dresseur se crispait et réflechir à toute allure. Alors que l'Evoli de Dylan repartait au combat en chargeant le pokemon vol/poison qui se prit l'attaque Charge en pleine poire. Je regardais ensuite vers mes cinq autres amis. Jérémy, Régis, Otaria et Carabaffe se battaient contre Caroline, Céline, Aurore, Carapuce, Arakdo et Riolu. Enfin si on pouvait appeller sa "se battre" parce qu'aucun ne bouger. Au bout de longues secondes Jérémy chuchota je ne sais trop quoi à Régis qui aquiéça quand il eut fini. Qu'es-ce qu'ils complotaient ces deux là ? La réponse ne me vins pas tout de suite. Mais quand je vis Carabaffe et Otaria parcourir les quelques mètres de sable qu'il y avait et sautaient dans l'eau. Ma petite ampoule s'alluma. Les deux garçons comptaient se servir du terrain à leur avantage. Mais c'est que Jérémy en avait dans la tête finalement ! Si on me l'avait dit avant je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Je plaisantais mais c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée. Je vis les trois filles se parlaient puis le Riolu monta sur le dos de Carapuce qui commença à courir avec Arakdo sur les talons. C'est vrai que le pokemon combat ne pouvait pas nager comme les quatre autres pokemon's eaux, et même si il savait nager il ne pourrait pas aller aussi vide que ses camarades et ses adversaires. Maintenant il fallait savoir si Riolu pouvait tenir sur la carapace bientôt complétement tremper de Carapuce. Et à ce que je voyais il avait l'air de tenir. Il se mit même debout quand Carapuce s'arreta. Riolu avait été vraiment bien dressé. Les hostilités commençèrent quand Otaria et Carabaffe lançèrent ensembles deux attaques Pistolet à eau contre Riolu. Mais malheureseument pour eux leurs attaques ne rencontrèrent pas la cible mais le Pistolet à eau de Carapuce. Arakdo en profita ensuite pour percuter Otaria avec une Vive-attaque en plein ventre. Et celle-ci se fit mettre K.O par l'attaque Forte-paume de Riolu qui s'était approché entre temps toujours sur le dos du pokemon Carapace. Jérémy la rappella dans sa pokéball en la félicitant. Il ne restait plus que Carabaffe pour battre les trois pokemon's. Mais en tout cas Régis n'avait pas l'air plus affecté de devoir se battre seul contre mes trois amies. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais été complétement affolée par la situation. M'enfin je préférais me retourner vers le premier match pour voir comment s'en sortait Mallaury. Et apparement elle s'en sortait à merveille. L'Evoli d'Alexandre n'était plus confus et n'avait que quelques égratinures sur le corp. Part contre l'Evoli de Dylan n'allait pas aussi bien que son coéquipier, il tenait à peine sur ses pattes et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. D'ailleurs Dylan ne le fit pas souffrir plus longtemps et le ramena dans sa pokéball pour qu'il se repose. Et bien il ne restait plus que Alexandre et Régis pour défendre l'honneur des mecs. Les pokemon's qui étaient dans l'eau furent ramener sur la berge. Le match aurait dut reprendre si nous n'avions pas tous vu l'Aquali de Raphaël courir vers nous avec à ses trousses un garçon qui lui hurlait de s'arreter.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle là ? Me demandais je en soupirant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Evoliville, la ville des Evoli's

Le jeune garçon qui poursuivait le pokemon eau arriva complètement essoufflé près de nous. Aquali étant parti de son coté pour retrouvé les autres pokemon's, qui se reposaient tranquillement sur la plage après ce dur combat pour eux, le garçon qui venait d'arriver soupira en la regardant une dernière fois et porta son attention sur nous. Marilyne, Jérémy, Sakura, Miko et moi les rejoignîmes car nous étions encore assis sur les rochers pour regarder le match qui se déroulait encore il y a quelques minutes devant nos yeux. Arriver près de nos amis je pus mieux distinguer le nouveau venu. Il était blond exactement comme Caroline, les yeux bleus ni clair ni foncé en faite c'était plutôt entre les deux. Il portait un jean bleu, un t-shirt rouge simple avec par-dessus un blouson gris-kaki, je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur auparavant mais bon c'était joli quand même, et enfin des chaussures blanches complétaient sa tenue. Il faisait à peu près ma taille ou peut-être un peu plus grand. Un Blizzi restait dans l'ombre de son dresseur pour ne pas avoir à trop supportait le soleil. Etant de type plante et surtout de type glace il n'aimait sûrement pas trop la chaleur.

- Salut moi c'est Jérémy et voici, Régis, Dylan, Alexandre …..

Jérémy se fit carrément interrompre par notre rebelle attitrée, j'ai nommé Mallaury !

- Mallaury c'est moi, les deux petites filles avec les cheveux roux et châtain se sont Sakura et Marilyne, après il y a Céline la grande sœur de Marilyne, Aurore qui nous a rejoint aujourd'hui même, Caroline la petite amie de ce cher crétin de service Jérémy et enfin Naïs la brunette derrière moi.

- Heu …..Bin moi c'est Thomas. Répondit ce dernier avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en voyant le regard noir que Jérémy lançait à Mallo' qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire et qui affichait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Eh Mallaury t'as pas eus l'impression de m'avoir coupé la parole là ? Brailla le « crétin de service » comme avait dit Mallo'.

- Bien sur et alors ? Dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Parce que là je …..

- Et tu vas faire quoi exactement ? l'interrompit-elle, me frapper ? Parce que si tu fais quoi que se soit tu feras une très forte rencontre avec ma pioche mon vieux !

Dès qu'il entendit ces paroles Jérémy se tut directement. Cela faisait très peu de temps que je connaissais Mallaury mais je l'avais assez fréquenté pour savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Mais bon Jérémy étant Jérémy nous ne pouvions rien faire pour son cas complètement désespéré d'après moi. Il était vraiment le meilleur pour se mettre dans des situations qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Comme celle là par exemple. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je demande à Caroline comment elle pouvait être attirée par cet abruti ! Non mais franchement, pour moi, c'était le deuxième plus grand mystère de mon système nerveux après celui de mon apparition dans ce monde merveilleux où nous avons atterris mes amies et moi. Mais bon je m'égarais un peu du sujet principal, la rencontre de la magnifique pioche de Mallaury (qui sort dont ne sait où) et le pauvre Jérémy qui commençait vraiment à paniquer. J'avais pitié pour lui quand même.

- On ne devrait pas lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne se fasse décapiter ? Me demanda Caroline qui, elle, s'inquiéter vraiment pour son petit ami.

Je regardais Céline à coté de moi et nous fumes toutes les deux d'accord sur la réponse.

- Noooooooooooon !

Nous éclatâmes toutes les deux de rire après ça. Caroline n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Jérémy était peut-être un vrai crétin mais bon, si Mallaury lui faisait quoi que se soit celle-ci aurait la colère de ma blondasse préférée sur le dos et n'aurait plus que Régis comme souffre douleur. Alors le problème était réglé …. Enfin si Mallaury pensait à cette option là bien-sur parce qu'aussi non on pouvait tous faire nos adieux à Jérémy. Mais bon Mallo' eut l'air dit penser car elle s'arrêta d'un coup et se tapa le front avec sa main droite.

- Meeeeerde !

- Quoi ? Demanda Jérémy toujours sur ces grades, on ne sait jamais.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important !

Je voyais tout le monde avec un regard étonné sur le visage. J'aurais eus la même tête si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

- J'avais zappé que si je tué Jérémy maintenant il ne me resterait plus que Régis comme souffre-douleur. Et ça ne va pas du tout ça !

Alors là ! Si Jérémy aurait eut des ailes il aurait volé comme un ange dans les airs tellement il était heureux. Il ne manquait plus que la petite auréole au dessus de la tête et sa serait la baie ceriz sur le gâteau. Mais malheureusement pour lui cet état d'esprit ne dura que quelques secondes. Car Mallaury n'en avait effectivement pas fini avec lui. Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite Jérémy.

- Mais attention Jérémy ! Je dis ça mais fait quand même gaffe ! Sa peut tomber à tout moment si tu fais déborder le vase !

- D'accord Mallaury ! '-' Répondit le concerné en allant se cacher derrière sa chérie.

- Bon ce n'est pas pour faire ma chiante mais on devrait peut être le continué notre match les filles ! Dit Aurore en se tournant vers son équipe.

- Oh mince je l'avais complètement oublié ce truc là ! Oo Hurla Caroline en faisant tomber Jérémy qui était toujours derrière elle. Le pauvre, il s'en prenait plein la gueule depuis un moment.

- Ah Ouai c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas fini notre match contre les mecs ! Continua Céline qui sifflait maintenant son Arakdo pour qu'il se remette en position de combat.

Une fois que les combattants se sont remit en place, Mallaury, Céline, Caroline et Aurore ne firent pas de quartier. Résultat : Les mecs k.o et les filles en force ! Notre Mallo' avait l'expression de la gagnante suprême sur le visage, Aurore tirait la langue aux mecs, Caroline félicitait son pokemon qui s'écrasa sur le sol complètement H.S. et Céline avait la même expression que Mallo'. Tiens je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait l'avoir elle aussi. Mais bon on n'apprend toujours des choses sur ses ami(e)s. Enfin bref les garçons étaient complètement dégoutés et repartaient vers le centre pokemon. Les gagnantes et les spectateurs comme moi les suivirent. Nous arrivâmes au centre pokemon après cinq minutes de marche. Les quatre perdants ayant parlé d'une revanche contre les filles qui les avaient massacrés. Sauf que l'on avait tous oublié un petit détail en partant pour le combat. Nos chambres étaient toujours dans un état déplorable. Et quand nous fûmes arrivés devant les portes du centre je regardais du coin de l'œil Caroline et Céline. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très rassuré même si ma Caro' ne le montrait pas vraiment je le voyais très bien, la connaissant depuis longtemps. M'enfin, moi j'y étais pour rien, enfin presque mais bon ce n'est pas moi qui est agressé ses amies dès le petit matin au réveil. Ce fut notre courageux Régis qui entra le premier en voyant que personne ne se décidé à faire un pas en avant. Tout le monde le regardait avancer en attendant le moment où l'infirmière Joëlle lui ferait la peau sauf bien sur Mallo' qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique. Elle attendait que ça apparemment, ce qui ne m'étonna pas plus que sa vu la relation qu'entretenait ces deux là ! Enfin bref, quand Régis entra le résultat que nous nous attendions tous à voir ne se produisit pas. Nous nous regardions tous avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Régis était rentré sans encombre et l'infirmière l'accueillit même avec un grand sourire. Alors là fallait qu'on m'explique, à moi et aux autres, pourquoi elle ne criait pas sur notre ami. Céline proposa deux solutions : l'une étant qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué le massacre que l'on avait mis dans nos chambres, soit elle ne nous en voulait pas mais bon sa m'aurait beaucoup étonné. Nous entrions tous dans le hall du centre et nous fîmes accueillir nous aussi par un beau sourire de la part de la femme. Je regardais un instant Régis qui soufflait un bon coup, j'étais sur qu'il avait eut aussi peur que nous mais qu'il ne l'aurait pour rien assumer. A peut-près une demi-heure plus tard nous étions tous réuni une nouvelle fois dans le hall après avoir fini de nous préparer. Nous sortions ensuite du centre pokemon pour enfin nous diriger vers la prochaine ville qui était … Heu … Mince ! Je ne savais même pas où nous allions !

- Au faite on va où ? Demandais-je à Aurore qui était la plus proche de moi.

- Eh bien nous allons au nord de la ville pour aller sur un chemin qui traverse une grande plaine puis on arrivera à Evoliville, la ville des Evoli's.

- La ville des Evoli's ? Elle doit être jolie alors. Plein de petit Evoli's qui courent partout ! Sa serait le paradis pour moi. Dit Marilyne qui nous avait entendu et qui adorait les Evoli's justement.

- Toi, comme je te connais, si t'avais notre âge, tu irais t'installer là-bas !

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je suis sur que je serais heureuse là-bas. Mais il y aura bien une ville qui te fera craquer Naïs, non ?

- Oui c'est possible. Enfin j'espère.

- Naïs, qu'elle type de pokemon préfères-tu ? Je peux peut-être trouver une ville qui pourrait te plaire. Je connais tout ce qui concerne cette région. Alors ?

- Eh bien j'aime beaucoup le type plante et Bulbizarre est mon pokemon préféré.

- Parfait ! J'ai exactement la ville qu'il te faut ! Elle s'appelle ….

Aurore fut interrompue par un cri venant de Sakura. Celle-ci vint se cacher avec Marilyne derrière Mallo'. Mon amie et moi regardâmes et vîmes deux grandes personnes devant les portes de la sortie de la ville en train de discuter. Quand ils se retournèrent pour voir qui es-ce qui avait crié, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en nous voyant. L'un des deux chuchota quelque chose à l'autre puis ils partirent avec un fin sourire sur leurs visages. Je ne compris pas pourquoi sur le moment mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour l'instant. Toute la troupe repartie donc en passant les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur un chemin de terre qui traversait un magnifique champ de fleur. Celui-ci s'étendant à perte de vue. Qu'es-ce que sa pouvait être beau. Malheureusement le merveilleux paysage devant moi fut gâché par des cris de joie, de protestation et d'agacement de la part de certains et de certaines. Sakura et Marilyne se jetèrent dans un par terre de fleurs violettes. Céline et Aurore marchaient tranquillement et cueillaient quelques fois des fleurs qu'elles mettaient dans leurs sacs. Mallaury essayait temps bien que mal d'enlever les fleurs que lui mettait Poussifeu dans les cheveux, avec bien sur Régis à coté qui rigolait devant ce spectacle. Jérémy et Caroline marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin de terre. Dylan et Thomas avaient fait un pari comme quoi celui qui attrapait un pokemon en premier avait gagné. Au final il ne restait plus qu'Alexandre, Miko et moi toujours planté au même endroit, en se demandant si les personnes qui faisaient le voyage avec nous étaient vraiment normales. Nous nous regardâmes et furent d'accord sur la réponse. Ils étaient presque tous singlés. Nous continuâmes touts les trois à marcher en silence jusqu'à que Miko s'en aille pour aider la pauvre Mallo' qui n'en pouvait plus et s'était écrouler par terre de fatigue. Alexandre et moi continuâmes à marcher en silence jusqu'à qu'il me pose une question à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre.

- Dis Naïs, tu viens de quelle ville ?

- Hum et bien je viens de ….. Euh ….

Miiince ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je venais d'un autre monde ! Il ne me croirait pas, et en plus il me prendrait pour une dingue. Je réfléchie en vitesse et trouvait peut-être une solution mais le problème était que je ne me souvenais pas du nom de la ville où mes amies et moi étions arrivées miraculeusement. J'eus la merveilleuse chance que Céline, ayant remarqué ma détresse en se retournant vers moi, vienne me porter secours.

- Naïs, tiens c'est pour toi ! me dit-elle en me donnant une fleur blanche très jolie que je mis dans mes cheveux. Vu comme ils étaient emmêlés, la fleur tint à merveille. Mon amie reprit la parole cette fois pour s'adresser à Alexandre. Caroline, Marilyne, Naïs et moi-même venons de Bourg-Ceriz.

Où es-ce qu'elle avait su ça ? Bah peut importe, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne vienne pas de cette ville parce qu'aussi non on n'était pas dans la merde. Céline rejoignis Aurore pour continuer à cueillir des fleurs pendant que je posais la fameuse question.

- Et toi tu viens d'où Alexandre ?

- Je viens d'Aqua-City. Me dit-il après trente secondes de fausse réflexion comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Mais là, c'était pour ce moqué de moi ! Gentiment bien sur mais il se moquait de moi quand même. Je lui mis une tape derrière la tête et il rit de plus belle.

- Arrête de faire l'andouille et dis-moi plutôt comment est Aqua-City ! Vu le nom sa doit être jolie comme ville.

Mais au lieu de me donner gentiment les détails que je voulais, je reçu un paquet d'herbe dans la figure et en même tant dans la bouche. Je le regardais d'un air « tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, mon gars ». Je pris moi aussi une poignée d'herbe dans la main et lui balançais. Il rigola de plus belle quand il vit que se que je lui avais lancé avait atterrit juste devant lui. Ces lois de la gravité m'avaient toujours mis hors de moi. Par contre lui il dépassait toute concurrence que se soit animal ou végétal. Je me jetais sur lui pour le faire tomber et commençait à lui mettre des fleurs directement dans la bouche.

- Et voilà ! Un vase pas terrible mais avec de jolies fleurs à l'intérieur ! Lui dis-je en me relevant et en m'époussetant pour enlever les saletés sur mes habits. Ce qui servit carrément à rien puisqu'il me fit tomber à nouveau. Mais malheureusement pour lui il avait mal calculé son coup et je me retrouvais non pas étalée dans l'herbe mais sur lui. Je le regardais pour voir si il allait bien et éclatais de rire en le voyant tirait la langue, k.o sur toute la ligne. Je me relevais et remettais mes vêtements en place pour la deuxième fois. Ne le voyant pas se relevais je commençais quand même un peu à m'inquiéter.

- Heu … Alex' ? Alex ? Alexandre ?

Aucune réponse. Autre tentative de ma part.

- Allo' ici le monde des pokemon's ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il eut enfin un mouvement pour se relever et il me regarda d'un air de celui qui ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ah ! Et bien ! Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous Alex' !

- Merde, qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Bah t'es tombé dans les pommes pendant quelques secondes. Lui répondis-je en passant une main derrière ma tête, gênée.

- Désolé j'ai du me cogné la tête sur quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! T'es en vie c'est le principal ! Mais j'ai eus un peu peur quand même.

Notre discussion fut interrompue par Dylan qui revenait tout souriant avec un petit Tylton dans ses bras et un Thomas complètement mort de rire derrière.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais comment Dylan a fait pour attraper ce Tylton ! Dit Thomas en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

- Vas-y dit-nous ! Répondis-je en regardant le petit pokemon vol se blottir contre notre ami avec tendresse. Qu'ils étaient mignons touts les deux. Sa ne faisait pas longtemps que mon amie avait son pokemon mais il l'aimait déjà.

- Nous cherchions un pokemon chacun de notre coté, commença-t-il, quand je vis quelque chose passé devant moi à une vitesse folle. Elle se dirigeait justement droit vers Dylan. J'ai essayé de le prévenir mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà étalé par terre. J'ai vite couru pour voir comment il allait et j'ai vu la scène la plus comique de ma vie. Un Tylton lui léchait le visage comme si il était un petit chien.

Je rigolais. Attraper un pokemon comme ça était vraiment exceptionnel. Et personnellement j'aurais bien aimé que sa m'arrive un jour, mais bon fallait pas trop espérer non plus. Après plusieurs caresses Dylan fit rentrer son pokemon dans sa pokéball et la rangea à sa ceinture. Et un nouveau pokemon dans la bande, un !

Alexandre et moi arrêtâmes nos bêtises mais je ne contais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Celui-ci me sourit et parti rejoindre Dylan et Thomas qui marchaient maintenant à quelques mètres devant nous. J'allais rejoindre Caroline et Jérémy quand un puissant jet d'eau me percuta et me fis avancer de quelques pas. Je regardais derrière moi et vis le Poussifeu de Mallo' me dépasser en poussant des petits cris de détresse. Sur le coup je n'avais pas très bien compris mais en regardant un peu plus loin je vis l'Aquali de Raphaël courir à toute allure vers Poussifeu et donc vers moi avec un sourire sadique. C'était très mauvais signe ça. Je me mise à courir comme une dératée derrière Poussifeu et poursuivi par Aquali en plein dans son délire sadique. Nan mais quel monde de fou, je vous jure !

Les autres se sont mit à courir derrière nous mort de rire. Moi je ne trouvais pas sa très drôle ! Le pokemon feu devant moi continuais toujours de crier, si on pouvait appeler sa crier bien sur, et le pokemon eau ricanait toujours de plus belle. Je regardais un peu derrière moi pour voir ou étaient mes amis et les vis tous former un ramassis de personne qui court, comme moi faut le dire, comme des dératés ! Je n'aurais jamais du regarder ailleurs que devant moi ! Au moment où je me retourner je me pris une immense porte en bois en pleine poire. Je ne vous raconte pas la joie. J'étais un peu étourdi mais je pus quand même voir la porte en bois s'ouvrir. Des formes marron et un peu blanc me sautèrent dessus. Je devinais que c'était des Evoli's. J'eus juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la gauche et pour entendre Mallaury dire :

- Bravo Naïs ! T'as trouvé Evoliville !


End file.
